Carta sin respuesta
by Nasirid
Summary: No era una carta de amor como seguramente todos podrían pensar, sino de amistad. De una amistad que ella deseaba pero que él nunca había mostrado demasiado interés por tener. Y esa era la principal razón de su temor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Dudas y arrepentimientos**

–Ginny, cariño¿te encuentras bien?– preguntó con preocupación la señora Weasley que llevaba largo rato observando a su hija.

–Oh, sí mamá. Estoy bien. – la pequeña de los Weasley mentía, pues las ligeras sombras que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos no eran resultado de encontrarse precisamente bien.

Y como buena madre que era, Molly supo que a su hija sí le ocurría algo. Alcanzó a sentarse junto a Ginny en el sofá de aquel destartalado salón y sólo con una mirada instó a su hija a que le contase la verdad.

–Quizás es porque no puedo dormir bien mamá. Sí, es sólo eso, estoy cansada. – contestó la pelirroja mirando al frente de nuevo, evitando así que su madre pudiese leer en sus ojos.

–Sé que es difícil cariño. Para todos nosotros lo es el estar en esta casa, pero en estos momentos es el único lugar seguro, y mientras Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden encuentran otro deberemos permanecer aquí. – Molly alargó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hija y la abrazó, mientras pensaba que si su pequeña no podía dormir era por algo más que por estar en aquella casa.

Cuando aquella noche Ginny se tumbó en su cama, el miedo y la duda que la atormentaban parecieron crecer un poco más. Sentía la necesidad de hablarle a alguien sobre aquello, de poder escuchar de una voz amable que sólo eran sueños, que él no era así… Pero nadie tenía tiempo para ella en aquella casa, a pesar del elevado número de personas que pasaban por allí a diario. Su padre se pasaba el día entre el trabajo y las misiones de la Orden, al igual que sus dos hermanos mayores; su madre, si no estaba en la cocina, estaba reunida con los miembros de la Orden que llegaban; quizás le hubiera preguntado a Lupin o a Tonks, si tuviese la confianza necesaria para ello… pero ellos apenas paraban por la casa.

En cuanto a Fred y George… demasiado ocupados con su tienda y con las pequeñas tareas que les asignaban como nuevos miembros de la Orden. Y las otras dos personas en quien confiaba después de sus padres se pasaban el día ocupados. Si bien ni Hermione ni Ron eran aún miembros de la Orden, eso no los librara de sus extensos deberes (uno de los inconvenientes de ser prefecto, según le dijo su hermano semanas atrás), ni tampoco de las tareas de limpieza que cada día les mandaba la señora Weasley. No es que Ginny se librara de limpiar junto con ellos, pero simplemente ellos hablaban de otras cosas y ella se sentía un poco tonta de confesar ese miedo que desde sus sueños le atormentaba, porque hacerlo implicaría confesar también el impulso (bastante estúpido según pensaba ella ahora) que la había llevado a escribirle una carta a Él.

No era una carta de amor como seguramente todos podrían pensar, sino de amistad. De una amistad que ella deseaba pero que él nunca había mostrado demasiado interés por tener. Y esa era la principal razón de su temor. El hecho de haberle escrito aquella carta sobrepasaba bastante los límites que Harry, sin quererlo tal vez, había impuesto con respecto a ella.

En aquella carta Ginny le hablaba a Harry con la naturalidad que se habla a los amigos, naturalidad que no existía entre ellos. Le preguntaba incluso cómo se sentía desde lo ocurrido a Sirius (omitiendo nombres por supuesto, el correo vía lechuza podía ser interceptado). Incluso ella se atrevió a darle su apoyo, tal cual haría un amigo.

"_Pero él no es mi amigo_" – se había dicho para sí misma mil veces desde que se diera cuenta de su error.

El error no fue escribirle (a pesar de que en todos los años que se conocían nunca habían recibido una carta del otro), el error fue hacerlo justo en aquel momento, con aquellas palabras. Pero si lo hizo fue porque, tras días sin noticias de él, Ron había recibido una carta, y aunque su hermano no dejó que ella la leyera, sí que le contó a Hermione. Y lo que el más pequeño de los chicos Weasley no sabía era que su mejor amiga acabaría contándole a Ginny. Más que nada porque también era gran amiga de la pelirroja y sabía que ella, al igual que todos en aquella casa, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Harry.

Hacía sólo dos semanas que habían terminado el colegio cuando aquella carta llegó para Ron. Cuando Hermione habló con Ginny sobre eso, esta última se convenció de que la soledad y el dolor de Harry eran aún mayores de lo que ella había visto en sus ojos aquel último día en el tren.

Y fue eso lo que la decidió a escribirle, a mostrarle de alguna manera su apoyo.

Pasaron los días y lo único que se supo de Harry era a través de las cartas que mandaba a Ron o a Hermione… pero no a ella.

En un principio Ginny pensó que él se habría sentido un poco desconcertado y por eso no contestaba; pero ella espera que al menos le dijera a Hermione, como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, en ninguna de las cartas posteriores él comentó algo sobre Ginny, como si no hubiera recibido la carta.

Y algunas semanas más tarde allí estaba ella, deseando no ser tan impulsiva a veces y pararse más a pensar lo que hacía.

Dándole de nuevo vueltas a la situación, una vocecita en su cabeza dijo que la posibilidad de que Harry se enfadara con ella no era ni mucho menos tan grave comparada con la situación que vivía el mundo mágico.

"_Ya_" – pensó ella, como contestando a la voz – "_pero si él se enfada de nada habrá servido el ligero acercamiento del curso pasado_".

Y ya no pudo pensar más por aquella noche…

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, el recuerdo del sueño apareció de nuevo…

_Ginny estaba sentada al pie de la escalera, esperando que él llegara. Cuando apareció tras la puerta, todos corrieron a saludarle, ella también se levantó e hizo ademán de acercarse, cuando él se volvió y la miró duramente. De pronto ella se sintió aún más pequeña bajo su mirada… fría y cargada de resentimiento._

_Buscando el apoyo de alguien Ginny volvió la cabeza, pero ahora sólo estaban ellos dos en el vestíbulo. Quiso hablar, pero la voz no salió._

–_¿Para qué vas a preguntar Ginny¿Acaso no decías saber cómo me siento? – dijo el joven irónicamente mientras seguía con su vista fija en la de ella – No lo sabes. Por mucho que lo intentes nunca vas a sentirte tan sola como estoy yo, tan perdido y culpable por la muerte de una persona demasiado importante… Ojalá nunca tengas que saberlo._

_Ella lo seguía mirando temerosa, pero sin decir nada. Para qué intentar reprocharle, si ella sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón._

–_No sé por qué me escribiste. – sentenció él con voz firme._

–_Yo… yo quería darte mi apoyo. Hacerte sentir que no estabas solo.– contestó Ginny mirándole de nuevo. – Dejarte saber una vez más que yo comprendo cómo puedes sentirte con respecto a Voldemort._

–_¡Oh vamos Ginny! – rió Harry – Que tú fueras poseída por él una vez no significa que puedas comprenderme. Además, no necesito el apoyo de nadie más, tengo el de aquellos que me importan y es bastante._

_Ella se quedó un poco perpleja ante la forma tan cruel con la que Harry le estaba contestando._

_Sin darle tiempo a replicar, el muchacho caminó hacia las escaleras. Una vez subidos un par de escalones se dio la vuelta y concluyó la conversación:_

–_Y no estoy solo. Ya te dije que tengo gente importante a mí alrededor. Y realmente no necesito a una mocosa como tú._

_Y él siguió subiendo las escaleras mientras ella se daba la vuelta para seguirle y decirle un par de cosas… pero nunca llegaba a decirlas, siempre despertaba antes._

Ese era el sueño que llevaba teniendo algunos días, aunque con ligeros cambios cada vez. A veces Harry sólo la miraba pero no le hablaba, y otras veces ni eso, simplemente pasaba por su lado como si ella no estuviera allí.

Sin embargo, esa mañana la pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que Hermione había subido a su habitación para que fueran a desayunar.

Si la menor de los Weasley hubiese hablado con alguien de aquella carta, seguramente los sueños no se producirían, porque al fin y al cabo si ella soñaba con eso era porque se pasaba el día preguntándose qué haría Harry al verla, pensando todo el día en lo mismo. Y ya se sabe que el inconsciente nos suele recordar en nuestros sueños aquello que nos preocupa.

Mientras desayunaban en un silencio que ya se hacía habitual, llegaron algunas lechuzas con el correo. Ginny ni siquiera levantó la vista de su plato, creía que nadie le escribiría… Pero una bonita lechuza color café se posó sobre su plato.

Bastante sorprendida, la pelirroja cogió la carta y se dispuso a abrirla. Esperaba que fuera de Harry… Al leer la firma una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Se levantó de un salto y se fue a su habitación a leer tranquilamente, desoyendo las voces de su madre para que se terminara el desayuno.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic!

Espero vuestros reviews!

NaSiRiD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2: "Ese misterioso chico sin importancia"**

Unos pocos días después, a media mañana, los tres más jóvenes de la casa se encontraban en una de las habitaciones superiores limpiando. Sin embargo aquel día era diferente en algo, al menos para uno de los tres.

–Ginny, no es que no me guste saber que estás contenta, pero ¿te importaría dejar ya de tararear esa maldita canción?– reprochó Ron, señalando amenazadoramente a su hermana pequeña con un trapo sucio que en algún momento de su existencia habría sido, quizás, blanco.

–Oh! Lo siento Ron, no me di cuenta – contestó la pelirroja sin apenas inmutarse, y continuó con la limpieza.

Ron miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándole en silencio qué diantres había pasado con esa hermana gruñona que solía tener hasta hacía unos días. Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió limpiando.

–Seguro que tiene que ver con todas esas cartas que recibe últimamente– dijo abiertamente Ron cuando se hubo quedado a solas con su amiga. – ¿Estás segura que no sabes nada al respecto, Mione? – el chico puso cara de incrédulo, a lo que ella respondió rápidamente.

–Ronald, no me mires así porque no sé nada.

–¿Así cómo? – replicó él inocentemente – Bueno… si tú no sabes nada, quizás tengas interés en ayudarme a descubrir¿no?

–No pienso registrar las cosas de Ginny.– contestó Hermione muy seria.

–¿Cómo sabias que yo…? –Ron se sorprendió ante la rapidez mental de su amiga.

–Te conozco desde hace más de cinco años… Siempre buscas el camino más fácil, aunque no sea nada ético.– repuso la castaña resignada.

–¡Yo no soy un vago, si es lo que quieres decir! – llegados a este punto, la conversación comenzó a girar de tal forma, que Ginny y su alegría 'poco habitual' dejaron paso a una de las interminables discusiones entre Ron y Hermione.

**o 0 O 0 o**

–¿Y por qué no puedo acompañarte? – las voces de Ginny y la señora Weasley desde la cocina llegaron hasta los oídos de Ron, que venía bajando las escaleras. Iba hacia el salón, pero una pregunta le hizo dirigirse a la cocina.

–¿Por qué tanto empeño, cariño? Sólo iré a comprar algunas cosas.

–Pero mamá…

–¿No será por ese chico que te escribe últimamente? – preguntó Molly graciosamente. – Si ya pronto lo vas a ver¿por qué arriesgarte a ir al callejón Diagón?

–¿Qué chico? – Ron ya estaba en la cocina, metiéndose en la conversación con cara de pocos amigos.

Ginny no tomó nada bien que su hermano se entrometiera y le dirigió una mirada llena de furia al tiempo que le respondía:

–Un chico que a ti no te importa Ronald – y la pequeña de los Weasley salió refunfuñando de la habitación, sin haber logrado su objetivo.

–¿Qué chico? – repitió Ron a su madre.

–No sé Ronald, cariño. Tu hermana sólo me contó a medias, pero no te preocupes, no será nadie importante.– la señora Weasley volvió a su tarea (preparar el almuerzo), por lo que quedó de espaldas a su hijo, que ya no podía ver la expresión de ella.

–¿Cómo que no será importante? –replicó Ron sorprendido – Mamá, creo que últimamente no estás muy atenta. Si no fuese nadie importante Ginny no habría cambiado tanto en tan poco. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta lo triste y preocupada que parecía hace unos días? Fue llegar la primera carta de "ese chico sin importancia" según tú y ahora mírala, se pasa el día tarareando canciones y sonriendo continuamente. – Ron espero la réplica de su madre, pero como ésta permaneció en silencio, él continuó – Definitivamente sí es alguien importante. Quizás…No…Harry no me dijo nada – pensó en voz alta, más para sí mismo…pero su madre también alcanzó a oírlo.

–¿Harry¿Qué tiene que ver con tu hermana? – preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

–Está bastante claro, mamá – contestó Ron sonriendo con cierta superioridad – Mi hermana sigue coladita por él, así que es el único chico importante. Aunque nunca menciona a Ginny cuando me escribe a mí o a Hermione.

A Ron se le borró lentamente la sonrisa y se rascó la cabeza, como hacía siempre que no entendía algo. No le entraba en la cabeza que su mejor amigo no le contase algo así. "_Y yo que creía que le seguía gustando Cho_".

–¿Harry? – a Molly se le escapó una sonrisa – Ronald, tu hermana hace bastante que dejó de ver a Harry de ese modo¿no te has dado cuenta? A veces tan listo para algunas cosas pero tan ciego para otras – dijo la señora Weasley suspirando de resignación. Esperaba que su hijo pronto se diera cuenta de una de esas cosas que él no veía "_Ella no le va a esperar siempre_"– pensó amargamente.

–¿En serio? Pero yo pensé… – todas las ilusiones que el pelirrojo albergaba sobre un futuro Harry y Ginny se desvanecieron al instante.

–No deberías sacar tus propias conclusiones tan rápido – Molly dejó las zanahorias un momento y se acercó a su hijo. Puso sus manos en los hombros de él – Es algo que espero alguna vez entiendas, cariño.

Ron salió de la cocina pensando en todo lo que su madre había dicho. "_Definitivamente Hermione_" – se dijo mentalmente – "_es la única que debe saber quién es ese chico_". Y salió en busca de su amiga, olvidando por enésima vez aquello de 'no meterse en la vida de su hermana' que sus padres se cansaban de repetirle. Sin embargo, para él no era meterse en su vida, era protegerla de 'individuos poco recomendables' como él los llamaba. ¿Y si se trataba de un estúpido como Michael Corner¿Quién sino su hermano debía cuidarla?

–Ella sabe cuidarse sola – repitió una vez más Hermione, cuando Ron la acorraló en uno de los salones para que hablaran. La castaña se cansaba de la excesiva protección de Ron para con su hermana. Por eso principalmente no le comentaba al pelirrojo acerca del chico misterioso, que ella, obviamente, sí conocía. – El hecho de que ella no salga con quien tú quieras no es razón para pensar que todos los chicos del colegio son estúpidos y tienen malas intenciones.

–Ah! Así que del colegio¿no? – exclamó Ron sonriendo, como si ya hubiese desvelado la mitad del misterio. Sonrisa que Hermione se encargó de borrar con rapidez.

–¿De dónde pensabas que era?– replicó ella con sarcasmo – ¿De la casa de enfrente?

–Bien, ya que tú lo sabes todo¿qué te cuesta decirme su nombre? – añadió irritado el pelirrojo. Muy bien por Hermione si ella sabía casi de todo…¿pero era necesario que lo demostrara siempre? Le sacaba de quicio que lo hiciera, al igual que a ella le irritaba profundamente que él fuera a veces tan ciego y no se diera cuenta de lo que era obvio.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, que Ron aprovechó para retar a su amiga con la mirada. Finalmente ella resopló de fastidio.

–No pienso decirte el nombre del chico porque lo prometí – comenzó Hermione apartando sus ojos de su amigo – Sólo te diré que hagas memoria, Ginny ya le mencionó hace un tiempo.

Ron no parecía del todo satisfecho con lo que ella dijo, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triunfante…¡Era tan fácil convencer a Hermione!

Lo que él no imaginaba era, que esas miradas que le lanzaba a ella para convencerla no la intimidaban o daban lástima como él pensaba; eran puros nervios los que hacían que ella hablara al final , rindiéndose prácticamente a todo lo que él le pidiese…

"_Pero ese pedazo de imbécil no se da cuenta nunca_" – se decía Hermione continuamente.

–¿Cuándo dices que habló de él? – atacó de nuevo el pelirrojo, poniendo cara de inocente.

–No lo dije Ronald. Ginny no habla de tantos chicos como para que no lo recuerdes – contestó Hermione un tanto resignada; lo de Ron sería ir siempre por el camino fácil. – Discutisteis un buen rato…por si eso te refresca la memoria.

Por un momento Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido, no recordaba haber discutido con Ginny desde… Y, como si se le acabara de encender una bombilla en la cabeza, lo vio todo muy claro.

–Ya le dije que él no me gusta para ella, es muy…muy…

–¿Muy guapo? – aventuró Hermione.

–No ayudas nada así, Mione – repuso él enfadado. – Lo que quiero decir es que le gustan mucho las chicas. – Hermione se le quedó mirando con gesto burlón – ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir! Anda con unas y otras tan tranquilamente y, definitivamente no quiero eso para Ginny.

Ron se sentó de nuevo en el sofá junto a su amiga.

–Ya sé a quien quieres para ella, pero no creo que eso sea posible.

–¿Tan difícil es que a Harry le comience a gustar mi hermana?

–Lo difícil es que Ginny vuelva a sentir por él algo más que amistad – admitió Hermione con un suspiro.

**o 0 O 0 o**

El mes de julio llegaba a su fin, y Ginny seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna de Harry. Al principio estuvo preocupada y temerosa, luego las cartas que fueron llegando a diario hicieron que por unos días se olvidara de si Harry estaba molesto o no.

Pero ese último día de julio era imposible no pensar en él, por mucho que la carta de aquel día la hiciera sonreír. Era imposible porque ya desde el desayuno todos hablaban de él.

–Es una lástima que no se pueda venir, ni si quiera el día de su cumpleaños.– se quejaba Hermione.

–¡Es injusto! – desde luego Ron no se había tomado la noticia demasiado bien.

–Todos sabemos que él preferiría estar con nosotros en vez de con sus tíos, Ronald. ¿Pero estás seguro que él quiera volver aquí? No va a ser nada agradable cuando lo haga – la respuesta del señor Weasley calló a todos, que dejaron el tema de Harry para más tarde.

Y así pasó Ginny casi todo el día, escuchando el nombre de Harry en cada esquina. Por eso, al llegar la noche, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Estuvo dando vueltas por su cama un rato, intentando en vano quedarse dormida, pero al no conseguirlo se levantó y fue a la cocina por un poco de leche.

Al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que el fuego de la chimenea del salón aún estaba encendido. Se acercó en silencio al sofá que había frente a la chimenea por si alguien se había quedado dormido, pero lo único que encontró fue uno de los numerosos libros de Hermione. "_Y luego soy yo la que se va dejando las cosas por ahí_" pensó la pelirroja recordando las veces que Hermione la regañaba por ser tan despistada.

Ginny cogió el libro para llevarlo a su habitación, ya se lo daría a su amiga por la mañana. Pero al ver el título pensó que un poco de lectura tal vez no le viniera mal para combatir el insomnio.

–_Nueva Teoría de Numerología_ – leyó en susurros. – Perfecto para quedarme dormida.

Y así, libro en mano, se acurrucó en el sofá y abrió por la primera página. Lo que leyó no le produjo sueño en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario.

Era la letra de Harry, en lo que Ginny entendió como una dedicatoria.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta que aquel era el libro que él había regalado a Hermione la navidad anterior…. Un montón de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente en ese momento: el constante estado de apatía de Harry después de que viera cómo aquella serpiente atacaba a su padre; lo especiales que habían sido aquellas fiestas, a pesar de que su padre estuviese aún recuperándose, puesto que hacía unos años que Ginny pasaba esa época en el colegio y volver a estar con todos los que quería la hacía feliz. También recordó cuando Sirius las ayudaba a ella y a Hermione a terminar de decorar la casa mientras cantaban villancicos.

Al recordar esto último un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Ginny no podía decir que hubiese conocido mucho a Sirius, pero siempre le tuvo cariño desde un principio, cuando el verano anterior llegara toda la familia Weasley a aquella casa. Y si a ella le dolía su pérdida ¿cómo debía estar pasándolo Harry? Era como si de repente todos los Weasley muriesen y ella se quedara sola; pero no, por mucho que imaginara nunca sería igual que sentirlo tú mismo.

Allí estuvo acurrucada bastante tiempo, pensando en Harry y en las navidades del año anterior… hasta que acabó quedándose dormida, aún con el libro entre sus manos.

* * *

_A/N: Mil gracias a la-sifri, Delaila y mune-potter por vuestros reviews! Me alegro que os haya gustado el primer capi...espero que el resto de la historia os guste también._

_Un beso enorme!_


	3. “Y de nuevo, llegas tú”

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: "Y de nuevo, llegas tú"**

A primeros de agosto los rumores de que Dumbledore pronto permitiría que Harry fuese a Grimmauld Place crecían con facilidad. Al parecer Ron había esperado hasta aquellos momentos para soltar un par de indirectas dirigidas a su hermana. Indirectas que la pequeña de los Weasley no se tomaba nada bien, precisamente porque eran demasiado claras y siempre se referían a lo mismo: aquel chico tan especial que le escribía a diario y, que por alguna razón, su hermano ya sabía quién era.

Lo que Ron hacía con toda su 'buena voluntad', Ginny lo tomaba como una excusa para empezar una discusión.

–¡No es asunto tuyo con quien salga o deje de salir! – las orejas de Ginny comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo - ¡Te he dicho que dejes ya de meterte en mi vida!

–¡Claro que es asunto mío¡No pienso que ese imbécil sea bueno para ti y punto! – Ron se cruzó de brazos y se levantó de un salto de la cama de su hermana, donde se había sentado antes de que comenzaran a discutir de nuevo sobre lo mismo.

–¿Cómo puedes llamarlo imbécil¡Se supone que es amigo tuyo! – repuso Ginny indignada_."¿Por qué tiene que molestarle tanto a Ron?_".

–Precisamente porque es mi amigo y le conozco, no quiero que salgas con él.

A Ginny el último comentario la hizo ponerse aún más furiosa. "¿_Dónde diablos puse mi varita?_" se preguntó echando un vistazo rápido a la habitación.

–¿Qué pasa¿Qué no voy a poder salir con ninguno de tus amigos? – repuso ella distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

–Yo no dije eso – contestó Ron con una sonrisa. Ella solita había llegado al punto que él quería. – No todos mis amigos son imbéciles – aseguró calmadamente mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

Ginny miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, entendiendo perfectamente a dónde él quería llegar.

– Harry ya no me interesa de ese modo¿te queda claro? – ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en recordarle que antes había estado enamorada de Harry? Ni tan siquiera ella pensaba que hubiese estado enamorada: "obsesiones de una cría" era lo que, según ella, había sentido por el niño-que-vivió durante los últimos años.

Sin embargo, aunque ella misma veía el salir con Harry como algo de lo más extraño, Ron llevaba días con el tema. Hermione también opinó al respecto, pero sólo una vez al ver el gesto de progresivo enfado que aparecía en Ginny cada vez que se tocaba el tema.

–A mí no me engañas hermanita –añadió Ron sonriendo aún – Aunque no lo creas, yo sé mucho del tema.

–Ah¿sí? –esta vez le tocó el turno de reírse a Ginny. – Pues déjame decirte que para ser un experto en el tema se te escapan muchos detalles ¿sabes?

–No te metas en mi vida –contestó él secamente – No sabes lo que dices, enana.

Ron debió evitar el último adjetivo, porque la calma aparente de su hermana se esfumó, consiguiendo que ella buscara frenéticamente su varita. Cuando la encontró se dio la vuelta y apuntó a su hermano, que volvía a estar de pie frente a ella.

– ¡Qué no sé lo que digo! Pues pregúntale a…

– ¡RONALD Y GINEBRA WEASLEY! – la señora Weasley entró como una exhalación al cuarto, seguida de Hermione, que miraba a los hermanos con resignación. No era la primera discusión que tenían ese verano, y sospechaba que tampoco sería la última.

Después de la riña de Molly los ánimos permanecieron calmados unos días, aunque ambos hermanos apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Su sistema de comunicación se basó en gruñidos y miradas de enfado que se lanzaban mutuamente.

**o 0 O 0 o**

A pesar de lo poco que Fred y George les habían dicho sobre la llegada de Harry, aún tuvieron que pasar dos semanas más para saber algo definitivo.

Durante la cena de un caluroso 25 de agosto, el señor Weasley les confirmó que algunos miembros de la Orden irían a buscar a Harry al día siguiente. Los gemelos se ofrecieron voluntarios para la escolta pero el señor Weasley no aceptó la oferta, alegando que la razón de traer a Harry volando era para no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibidos, no para montar un espectáculo aéreo.

El 26 de agosto pasó muy rápido para todos, especialmente para Ginny, que lo había pasado terminando sus deberes a última hora, como siempre. Y que viniese Harry… pues tampoco le importaba mucho. Si él no había querido contestar a su carta allá él; a Ginny ahora le importaba más volver a Hogwarts.

¿Pero quién dice que uno no puede llegar a mentirse a sí mismo sobre lo que le importa o deja de importarle? Eso fue precisamente lo que Ginny pensó al ver entrar a Harry por la puerta principal: que se había mentido a sí misma si creía que lo que aquellos ojos verdes tuvieran que demostrarle no significaba nada para ella.

Lo observó desde las escaleras, viendo como todos le abrazaban y cómo él intentaba sonreírles en agradecimiento por la bienvenida. Ginny recordó uno de los tantos sueños que se habían repetido aquel verano y, temiendo su reacción, se acercó a Harry, que hablaba con Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, todos los temores de la pelirroja desaparecieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. No estaba en sus ojos ni el resentimiento que ella temía, ni tampoco el dolor y la tristeza que esperaba ver. Aquellos ojos verdes por los que tantas veces había suspirado se hallaban, simplemente, vacíos.

–Hola – saludó Harry con voz queda. Y sin esperar a que ella le respondiera se adentró en la cocina, donde hacía un instante se habían metido Ron y Hermione.

Ginny se quedó allí de pie, como clavada en el suelo. Había pensado mucho en cómo estaría Harry, pero para nada se había acercado con su imaginación a lo que acababa de presenciar: un chico alto, mucho más delgado que dos meses atrás, con el pelo igual de alborotado que siempre… pero con un rostro que dejó ver por un momento al otro Harry, al que maduró bruscamente, al que se siente más solo que nunca…

La pelirroja sintió como un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo, y deseó que los demás también se dieran cuenta de lo mismo. Porque Harry se encontraba ahora mucho más débil, más frágil que nunca y necesitaría de la protección y el apoyo de sus amigos.

"_Tú no eres su amiga_" le recordó una voz en su cabeza. Si fuera su amiga podría abrazarle sin dar explicaciones; un abrazo era lo que ella sentía que él podría necesitar… Pero si ni siquiera había esperado a que ella le respondiera al saludo¿cómo iba ella a acercarse para abrazarle?

La voz de su madre llamándola para cenar la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

La cena fue extrañamente tranquila. Nadie sacó el tema de Sirius, ni tampoco hablaron de las nuevas noticias acerca de Voldemort. Seguramente por Harry estuvieron hablando de Quidditch, de las asignaturas del colegio, de la tienda de los gemelos…Temas triviales para evitar que él se sintiese peor de lo que ya estaba. Aunque, cualquiera que no se fijara mucho podría decir que Harry era un adolescente flacucho al que seguramente le preocupaban cosas típicas de su edad y nada más. Porque esa era la imagen que Harry daba en aquel momento, una imagen totalmente diferente a la que había mostrado nada más llegar.

Ginny se pasó casi toda la velada sin poder dejar de mirarle, sin duda el tenerlo sentado en frente ayudaba a ello. De todas formas él estaba tan pendiente de la conversación de Quidditch entre Ron y su padre que ni se dio cuenta.

–Harry cariño, coge un par de trozos de tarta. No sé qué te habrá dado tu tía de comer este tiempo, pero estás demasiado delgado. – indicó la señora Weasley mientras partía la tarta y colocaba dos grandes trozos en el plato de Harry. – Así que cómetelo todo.

El joven esbozó lo que parecía el rastro de una sonrisa y comentó con burla que su primo Dudley había estado a dieta, por lo que él se vio obligado a comer lo mismo.

Cuando Harry terminó su postre se echó un trozo más, aquella tarta era lo más bueno que había probado en dos meses. Fue en ese momento: cuando él se inclinó hacia delante para coger el trozo de tarta y subió un poco su vista. Allí se encontró con los ojos castaños de Ginny, que le miraban fijamente. Ella, al sentirse descubierta, se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada al instante.

A Harry le sorprendió bastante esta actitud. Le recordaba a la época en que Ginny se ponía colorada nada más verle, un par de años atrás. Época que pensaba que ella ya había superado, según le dijo Hermione el año anterior.

El joven tuvo tiempo de perderse en esos pensamientos un rato después, cuando estaba en la habitación intentando dormir sin éxito, gracias a los ronquidos de Ron.

**o 0 O 0 o**

El día siguiente comenzó siendo bastante extraño para Harry. Hermione se pasó la mañana ayudando a Ron con los deberes que aún le quedaban; Ginny desapareció de su vista tras el desayuno (por lo que él pensó que aún le quedarían deberes también), y de los miembros de la Orden sólo quedaba en la casa la señora Weasley, que iba de un lado a otro preparando algunas cosas para cuando los chicos volvieran al colegio.

Al principio ayudó a la señora Weasley con algunas cosas, pero al poco rato ella le dijo que no importaba y que ya seguiría ella. "_Seguramente ni eso hago bien_" se fue pensando mientras buscaba algo que hacer. No quería quedarse quieto porque sabía lo que ocurriría, sobre todo estando en aquella casa. Pero no encontró nada interesante que hacer (el aburrimiento en Privet Drive había conseguido que antes de su cumpleaños ya hubiese acabado con los deberes), así que fue a su habitación, donde Ron y Hermione hacían las tareas, cogió uno de sus libros y se marchó a otra habitación a leer.

Subió un tramo más de escaleras y se dirigió a la última puerta del pasillo, en esa habitación nadie le molestaría. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, no queriendo asustar al hipogrifo que aún vivía allí. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él se dio cuenta que allí había alguien más.

Ginny no estaba haciendo sus deberes como él había imaginado, estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación, con Buckbeack echado a su lado. Acariciaba tan distraídamente la cabeza del animal que no vio a Harry hasta que él la saludó.

–Hola Ginny, no sabía que estuvieras aquí.

Ella al oírle se levantó de un salto.

–Hola – contestó acariciando al hipogrifo de nuevo, que se había sobresaltado por el movimiento brusco de ella. – Eh… ya acabé los deberes, así que me vine aquí para que mamá no me mandase limpiar algo más. – se volvió hacia Harry y acabó diciendo: – Creo que ya no debería esconderme más, podría enfadarse.

Pasó junto a Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Él al principio no entendió por qué se marchaba, y en un intento por no quedarse solo añadió:

–Siento no haber contestado tu carta – con esas pocas palabras Harry consiguió que ella se volviese a mirarlo. Iba a explicarle por qué no le había escrito – Yo…

–No importa, Harry – interrumpió ella encogiéndose de hombros antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Él se quedó un poco decepcionado. Le hubiera gustado que ella se quedara allí y así poder contarle por qué no le había escrito de vuelta. Contarle lo difícil que había sido el día que recibió su carta, que estaba enfadado con el resto del mundo y que ella, sin tener culpa, también formaba parte de aquel mundo. Decirle que ni siquiera llegó a leer completamente la carta aquel día, sino mucho después, cuando su enfado y mal humor eran ya menores. También quería explicarle que para él fue una carta especial, y que si no se decidió a contestarla era porque habían pasado un par de semanas desde que la recibió. Pensó que ella estaría molesta y realmente no deseaba recibir una carta llena de reprimendas de ella…o aún peor, no recibir nada.

También le hubiera gustado que ella se quedara allí con él, aunque no hablasen de nada, sólo quería tener compañía a parte de Buckbeack, lo necesitaba. Pero ella se marchó, como evitándole…

Lo que él no supo era que para Ginny el significado de ese 'lo siento' era mucho más de lo que él podía imaginar. Había suspirado aliviada al salir de la habitación. Harry no estaba enfadado.

Bajó las escaleras en busca de su madre, pero vio primero a su hermano Ron que venía subiendo con Hermione. La etapa 'no me hables que te hechizo' ya había terminado entre los hermanos. Al fin y al cabo no iban a estar peleados siempre… se necesitaban demasiado para eso.

–¿Has visto a Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

–Sí, está con Buckbeack arriba.

Ginny iba a seguir bajando cuando su hermano comentó algo.

–Por la sonrisita que llevas imagino que Dean volvió a escribirte¿no?

Ella no contestó. Se quedó parada a la mitad de la escalera mientras los otros dos seguían subiendo.

Pero Dean aún no le había escrito aquel día, es más, no se habría acordado de él si su hermano no le hubiera mencionado. ¿Y entonces¿Por qué de repente ya no tenía tantas ganas de volver a Hogwarts para verle?

* * *

_Hola! Siento muchíiisimo haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capi... pero esta semana estuve muy liada con el trabajo y justo ahora he podido conectarme a internet :S_

_Quiero daros las gracias a las que estais ahí, apoyándome y leyendo (a pesar del retraso jeje), un beso enooorme para todas (Neckna, Delaila, Sirenita, la-sifri, mune-potter)._

_Para el próximo capi os daré las gracias una por una, que hoy ya no tengo tiempo jiji._

_Un beso!_

_NaSiRiD_


	4. Otro curso que comienza

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Otro curso que comienza"**

Los cuatro días que pasaron desde que Harry y Ginny 'hablaran' en la habitación del hipogrifo habían resultado algo raros para ella. Sin quererlo evitaba al chico continuamente, hasta el punto de que sólo le veía durante las comidas. No es que no quisiera estar con él, pero le avergonzaba sentir de nuevo ese estúpido nerviosismo cuando le veía…le avergonzaba que alguien más pudiera notarlo.

Harry, por otro lado, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Ron y Hermione poniéndose al día de todo lo que no había podido vivir con ellos ese verano. Le hablaron de lo poco que sabían sobre las misiones de la Orden, todo gracias a los gemelos que, aún estando dentro, tampoco les dejaban saber demasiado.

Y a pesar de que, tanto Ron como Hermione evitaron el tema, Harry acabó hablando de su padrino. No era un tema agradable, pero necesitaba hablar de ello…y quién mejor que sus amigos para eso. Después de aquella charla Harry se sintió más aliviado. Sentía que la necesitaba desde que ocurriera todo, pero al principio era demasiado doloroso y, cuando se acostumbró al dolor, no creyó conveniente hablar de ello por correo. Aún así, seguía llevando otra carga que, por miedo, no se había decidido a revelarles…

La mañana del 1 de septiembre fue igual de ajetreada que siempre, ese año tal vez un poco más.

Mientras los chicos desayunaban todo lo tranquilamente que la señora Weasley les permitía, Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny tampoco lo había saludado esa mañana. Estaba un poco preocupado por eso, temía que ella finalmente se hubiese enfadado con él por no contestar a su carta.

Al poco tiempo Harry se descubrió pensando en que ojalá y ese enfado no le durase mucho porque ya extrañaba verla reír… _"¿Verla reír¿Qué te pasa, Potter?_" se reprendió a sí mismo mientras se metía media tostada en la boca.

No pudo seguirse regañando mentalmente porque una lechuza pasó rozando su cabeza antes de pararse frente a Ginny. No se hubiera fijado mucho en el asunto sino fuera porque Ron, sentado a su lado, comenzó a ponerse de un humor terrible al instante.

–¿Es que ni siquiera hoy podía dejar de escribirte?

Harry no comprendía a qué iba todo aquello, aunque no tardaría en hacerlo.

–Ya te dije que no te metieras en mi vida Ronald – contestó Ginny molesta para después desaparecer de la cocina.

Harry iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero su amigo se le adelantó.

–¿No creéis que es un pesado? – comenzó con disgusto – A sólo unas cuantas horas de verse y ¿le manda una carta? Voy a tener unas palabras con él en cuanto lo vea.

Sin embargo, Harry seguía igual o incluso más confuso que antes. Por suerte Hermione se dio cuenta de ese detalle y le contó lo que pasaba con Ginny, mientras Ron seguía gruñendo cosas sin sentido a la vez que comía.

–Lo que ocurre es que Ginny se ha estado carteando con un chico del colegio desde julio, y digamos que a Ron no le hace mucha gracia que su hermana vaya a salir con él. Y, claro, ya sabes cómo es Ginny… han pasado medio mes peleados sin dirigirse la palabra.

–Bueno Ron, algún día tu hermana tendrá que salir con alguien¿no? –añadió Harry terminándose la tostada. No sabía dónde se metía.

–Claro, claro. No es que yo no quiera que tenga novio y esas cosas, en realidad sí hay alguien que…– el tono de Ron había cambiado por completo, de un enfadado al límite hasta el de un inocente bastante falso. – ¡Auch! Mione¿por qué me…?

– ¡Oh siento haberte pisado Ron! Fue sin querer – dijo la chica con falso gesto de arrepentimiento – De todas maneras creo que ya hablamos de eso ¿no? – le dirigió una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo que tenía frente a ella. Él, por la cuenta que le traía se abstuvo de decirle a Harry lo que pretendía en un primer momento.

–Lo que quiero decir es que Dean no me parece buen chico para ella¿no crees Harry?

Hermione quiso pisar a Ron de nuevo como advertencia, pero él había sido más listo y había retirado los pies lo suficiente como para que ella no alcanzara. Ella le miró de nuevo con reproche, a lo que él contestó con una sonrisa. "_Objetivo uno: indirecta lanzada_" se felicitó el pelirrojo mentalmente.

–No sé, si a tu hermana le gusta... Aunque es cierto que Dean es un poco ligón, hay que reconocerlo– Harry no supo muy bien qué contestar.

–Será porque puede serlo – intervino Hermione con un doble sentido que sólo Harry llegó a notar.

–¡Mione! Ya te dije que… – Ron comenzó de nuevo con una de sus eternas discusiones con la chica, a las que Harry estaba más que acostumbrado.

Mientras subían a sus dormitorios por los baúles, Harry seguía oyendo a sus amigos discutir. Captó el nombre de Krum y se preguntó a sí mismo cuándo se daría cuenta Ron que Hermione estaba tan enamorada de él como lo estaba él de ella. Era demasiado evidente… el problema era que su amigo era lo bastante ciego como para no verlo.

**o 0 O 0 o **

Por alguna extraña razón esa era la primera vez que Harry llegaba al andén 9 y 3/4 con tanto tiempo de adelanto, apenas eran las once menos veinte.

Los señores Weasley, Lupin y Tonks se despidieron de ellos rápidamente porque tenían cosas que hacer. Evidentemente, sin ellos cuatro en Grimmauld Place ahora los asuntos de la Orden no tenían que esconderse tanto, según dijo Ron antes de subir al tren.

Como tenían tiempo de sobra, Hermione y Ron ayudaron a Harry y Ginny a buscar un compartimento libre. Cuando lo encontraron, ambos prefectos desaparecieron, dejando un silencio bastante incómodo entre la joven pelirroja y el niño-que-vivió.

Los minutos pasaban mientras Harry ojeaba el nuevo libro de Pociones de ese curso y Ginny hacía como que leía _El Profeta_… Se había pasado el rato mirando cada poco por la ventana, buscando a Dean. Harry al parecer no estaba tan enfrascado en la lectura y también se dio cuenta que ella buscaba a alguien.

–Puedes ir a buscar a Dean si quieres –dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio que duraba ya más de diez minutos. – No te preocupes por mí, seguramente Ron y Hermione no tardan mucho.

La pelirroja le miró directamente a los ojos y dijo que no importaba. Otra vez silencio.

El tren comenzó a moverse rumbo a Hogwarts, en lo que Ginny pensaba que ya tendría tiempo de ver a Dean, y entonces se le ocurrió…

–Supongo que mi hermano te contó¿no? –preguntó ella con cierto aire de fastidio.

–Sí, bueno, después de la escena del desayuno las cosas no me quedaron muy claras. Ron y tú peleáis a menudo, es cierto… aunque tú no sueles llamarle Ronald – observó Harry, aliviado por el fin del silencio. – Le llamas Ronnie, como hacen los gemelos. Así que imaginé que no era una de vuestras peleas habituales.

–Desde luego ha sido la pelea habitual del verano. –confirmó Ginny. _"¿En serio sabía Harry cómo llamaba a su hermano cuando peleaban?"_

–Aunque por un momento pensé que sería por ese tal Michael Corner. Cuando Ron dijo que era Dean recordé que también peleasteis por él cuando volvíamos de clases este verano. –añadió Harry soltando el libro que había estado ojeando. –No deberíais discutir por eso….Es sólo que no cree que nadie sea lo bastante bueno para ti.

Ginny estuvo a punto de decir que sí había alguien así según su hermano; pero no era el momento, ni el lugar…y mucho menos la persona indicada para hablar de eso. Aunque en el fondo se preguntó qué diría Harry si supiera que Ron le consideraba el único bueno para ella. _"¿Y qué te importa lo que piense Harry sobre eso?_" le dijo la voz que aparecía tanto por sus pensamientos últimamente. De pronto se dio cuenta que se había quedado callada y que Harry la miraba esperando una respuesta.

–Se pasa de sobre protector conmigo –contestó ella finalmente. – Tampoco creo que Dean sea tan malo como lo hace ver¿no?

Ginny puso en un aprieto a Harry sin saberlo. A él Dean le caía muy bien, pero también era cierto que era un rompecorazones, algo que sus compañeros de cuarto sabían bien. Por otro lado no quería decirle eso directamente a ella, porque con el genio que tenía capaz y se enfadaba con él. "_¿Y que te ignore otro tiempo más? Ni hablar_" la voz de la cabeza de Harry también trabajaba mucho en esos días.

–Tú sabrás lo que haces –contestó al final.

–Sí…mejor. Con un hermano de protector ya tengo bastante –repuso ella con una ceja levantada –Aunque en el fondo piensas como Ron. Si fuera por vosotros estaría sola toda mi vida – dijo ella riendo.

Ante el último comentario Harry también sonrió, sólo contagiado por la risa de ella y no porque él pensara eso realmente.

–Desde luego mi hermano debería estar más pendiente de su vida que de la mía –continuó la pelirroja dejando de reír, pero sin perder la sonrisa. – El muy ciego cree aún que Hermione está enamorada de Krum.

–Es difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión con respecto a eso –comentó Harry.

–Con mi hermano no valen las palabras y mucho menos las indirectas, como ya le dije a Hermione. Para que él se entere de algo así tiene que verlo directamente.

–No sé qué quieres decir con eso.

–Es muy simple. Le dije a Hermione que se lo diga de una vez a la cara, porque como tenga que esperar a que él se decida acabáis el colegio y él seguirá pensando que le gusta Krum. Pero ella sigue insegura sobre los sentimientos de mi hermano, así que supongo que las cosas permanecerán tal y como están. – explicó Ginny.

–Entonces intentaré quitarle esa ceguera de encima a tu hermano. –concluyó Harry con firmeza.

Permanecieron un rato más hablando de Ron y Hermione y también de por qué no habían elegido a Ginny como prefecta, entre otras cosas.

Y aunque Harry no se lo dijo, se alegraba que ella le hubiese escrito aquella carta al comienzo de las vacaciones. Porque ella lo entendía mucho más de lo que él hubiera imaginado, y eso le llevó a la conclusión que todos esos años de no hacer caso a Ginny habían sido un desperdicio…pues había perdido a la amiga alegre, divertida y comprensiva que ella era. "_Te llevó 5 años darte cuenta de ella, Potter. Y si no te hubiera escrito te hubiera llevado más_" Harry no pudo más que sonreír ante lo que su voz mental (como él comenzó a llamarla) le recriminaba. Al fin y al cabo parecía que Ron no era el único que estaba un poco ciego.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Cuando Ron y Hermione volvieron al compartimento lo hicieron acompañados de Neville, Seamus y Dean, que venían a saludar como era costumbre.

Harry comprobó que el rostro de Ron tenía una extraña mueca de desagrado al ver como 'casualmente' Dean se había sentado junto a Ginny.

–Bueno¿y qué tal el verano? – Seamus preguntó para romper un poco el silencio que reinaba. Quizás con otra pregunta lo hubiera logrado.

Todos permanecieron callados, y al oír a Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué contestar. Claro que Dean y Seamus sabían de la vuelta de Voldemort y del ataque al ministerio… pero ninguno de ellos sabía por qué Harry estaba especialmente afectado.

En un intento de desviar la atención, Neville se decidió a hablar:

–Al final conseguí sacar un par de _mimbulus mimbletonia_ a partir de la que me regalaron el año pasado.

Al oír la voz de su compañero Seamus y Dean le prestaron atención. Ambos habían estado mirando con interés a Harry, que había metido la cabeza otra vez en el libro de Pociones, intentando que no se dieran cuenta que la pregunta de Seamus le había hecho recordar de nuevo a su padrino y que, como siempre que eso ocurría, los ojos se le enrojecían.

"_No puedes llorar, no ahora_" se dijo Harry mentalmente, esforzándose por leer aquel libro para tener sus pensamientos ocupados. No prestó atención a las explicaciones de Neville, ni tampoco a Ron y Hermione, que hablaron de los nuevos prefectos… Agradeció, en silencio y sin levantar la vista, a los tres por encaminar la conversación a todo lo que no tuviera que ver con aquel verano. Pero sin poder evitarlo, se perdió de nuevo en los recuerdos…

No se dio cuenta que apretaba con demasiada fuerza el libro, ni que llevaba unos minutos sin pasar la página. Sólo recordaba el ministerio de magia…cómo no había sido capaz de matar a Bellatrix, "_ni tan siquiera un cruciatus en condiciones_" se reprendió en silencio. Pero la próxima vez no fallaría.

Una mano se puso sobre la suya, y aquel contacto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Frente a él, Ginny le sonreía.

Harry no sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero ver esa sonrisa lo había reconfortado de una manera que no conocía. Poco a poco aflojó la fuerza de sus manos y devolvió a Ginny el pequeño apretón. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos momentos más, hasta que él alcanzó a devolverle la sonrisa y ella rápidamente soltó su mano y desvió la mirada.

Él se preguntó por qué ella había soltado su mano… se sentía muy agradable tenerla sobre la suya. "_Espera un momento… ¿dijiste agradable? Estamos avanzando Potter_" su voz mental volvió al ataque. ¿Realmente él había pensado que el contacto con la mano de Ginny era agradable?

–¿Harry? – Ron sacudió ligeramente a su amigo para avisarle que el carrito de la comida ya estaba allí. Harry asintió en silencio y salió con los demás a comprar algo.

Dean y Ginny, por el contrario, no salieron del compartimento como el resto.

–Esto… creo que mejor me vuelvo a mi compartimento. Ya hablaremos más tranquilos en el colegio. –el chico se acercó a la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Al poco, Ron, Hermione y Harry entraron de nuevo cargados de comida. Ginny aceptó un par de ranas de chocolate que su amiga le ofrecía y se las fue comiendo en silencio.

El resto del viaje transcurrió normalmente; de vez en cuando Hermione y Ron salían a dar sus vueltas de prefectos y entonces el compartimento volvía al silencio del principio.

El banquete de aquella noche fue tan suculento como cada año, aunque tal vez las palabras del director acerca de la incipiente guerra lo enturbiaron un poco. Pero la realidad a veces no es tan tranquila y perfecta como desearíamos.

Después de la cena, todos los alumnos se iban dirigiendo a sus salas comunes. Ginny iba hablando con dos compañeras de curso cuando Dean las interceptó por las escaleras. Tras saludar a las chicas, el joven Gryffindor tomó a la pelirroja de la mano y se adelantaron a todo el grupo, llegando casi los primeros a la sala común. Una vez allí, se sentaron en dos sillones lo bastante alejados como para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Era la conversación que ella llevaba esperando todo el verano. Y ahora que estaba sucediendo ni siquiera se daba cuenta que Dean la tenía tomada de la mano, ni que esa sonrisa tan perfecta que él lucía iba dirigida a ella. No estaba en absoluto nerviosa, como había imaginado que estaría; simplemente estaba allí sentada, escuchando como Dean le decía las ganas que había tenido de verla, lo preciosos que eran sus ojos… Ella ni se inmutaba; sonreía de vez en cuando y le agradecía los halagos sí, pero las manos no le temblaban, ni sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, ni le tembló la voz cuando dijo algo que días atrás no habría imaginado que diría:

–Necesito pensarlo.

Él asintió y dijo que no había problema. Aunque realmente sí lo había: en las cartas que ella le había escrito daba la impresión que ella diría 'sí' sin pensarlo, y ahora le salía con que necesitaba tiempo. Sin embargo él no se mostró molesto delante de ella, sólo un poco decepcionado. Le dio las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó a su cuarto pensando que era la primera chica que no aceptaba salir con él a la primera.

Mientras tanto, una persona los había estado observando desde el principio.

–Ron, creo que ya es hora de dormir. ¿Vienes? – Harry había estado hablando con Hermione y evitando que Ron se abalanzara sobre Dean como tenía planeado.

Habían estado sentados los tres en aquel sofá un buen rato, aunque Ron no estuviese pendiente de la conversación porque se pasó el tiempo observando cada uno de los movimientos de su hermana.

–Le ha dicho que sí – dijo el pelirrojo de pronto.

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Harry, que se había levantado ya del sofá, dispuesto a no esperar a su amigo.

–De Gin –contestó Ron frunciendo el ceño – Le ha estado sonriendo y él le ha dado un beso. Le ha dicho que sí.

Hermione hizo como que no escuchó nada y se fue a su habitación. Lo cierto es que con la cara que Dean había subido ella no pensaba que Ginny hubiese aceptado a salir con él. De hecho, lo comprobó al ver a Ginny aún sentada al fondo de la sala con gesto pensativo. "_Una chica no tiene esa cara si acaba de aceptar salir con el chico que le gusta_". De todos modos Hermione prefirió guardarse sus reflexiones… era muy tarde para empezar a discutir con Ron.

Poco tiempo después Harry consiguió que su amigo subiera con él al dormitorio. Mientras iban hacia las escaleras buscó con la mirada a Ginny. Él tampoco pensaba que ella hubiera dicho que sí…

* * *

_Hola! Pensé que no tendría tiempo de actualizar hasta el fin de semana...pero ahora mismo tengo un ratito :P _

_Me alegro que les esté gustando, aunque os aviso que es un fic cortito...sólo ocho capítulos... así que ya estamos en la mitad._

_Un beso enorme para todas!_

_CiAo_

_NaSiRiD_


	5. Ligero cambio de ideas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Ligero cambio de ideas"**

La primera semana de curso había sido relativamente tranquila para todos, con excepción de los alumnos que ese año se presentaban a los TIMOS y a los EXTASIS. Y Ginny Weasley era uno de ellos.

Si con la presión de los exámenes no tenía suficiente, Ginny además tenía sus pensamientos bastante revueltos. Toda la semana pidiendo un poco más de tiempo a Dean, porque realmente lo necesitaba, ya no estaba tan segura de querer salir con él como en verano. Y no encontraba una razón de peso para explicarse ese cambio.

"_O no quieres ver la razón que ya tienes_".

"_No, para nada. Que los ojos de Dean no me parezcan tan lindos como los de Harry no es razón_".

Lunes por la tarde. Ginny iba bajando a paso ligero las escaleras para no llegar tarde a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch mientras se peleaba consigo misma en silencio. Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que casi tira a un chico que también bajaba.

–Veo que llevas prisa para las pruebas¿no? –le preguntó el chico en cuestión. –No hace falta que corras, hasta que no llegue el capitán no empiezan.

Ginny se volvió para mirarle (tenía tanta prisa que ni había pensado en disculparse por tropezar con él) aunque no le hacía falta verle para saber de quién se trataba.

–Harry, lo siento. Casi te tiro, es que no sé en qué estaba pensando– se disculpó ella.

–No es nada. Vamos que sí estamos retrasados.

–¿No decías que no empezarían sin el capitán? – repitió ella con burla.

–Pues menudo ejemplo voy a dar llegando tarde – replicó él sonriendo. – Menudo capitán soy ¿eh?

–Vas a ser genial – afirmó Ginny sin burlas ni risas. Era lo que realmente pensaba.

–¿No estarás intentando chantajearme para que te escoja como cazadora? – Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si desconfiara.

–Por supuesto que no, capitán. – contestó ella con gesto serio.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras caminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch… realmente iban tarde.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Un par de horas después estaban ya en la sala común de Gryffindor, las pruebas habían terminado. Como la hora de la cena estaba cerca la sala estaba repleta de alumnos que terminaban sus tareas o que simplemente hablaban. Ginny y el resto del equipo venían entrando por el retrato cuando una de sus compañeras de curso la llamó.

–¿Qué ocurre Claire?- preguntó Ginny mientras volvía a recogerse el pelo en una coleta.

–Dean te estaba buscando.

Ginny agradeció a Claire por el aviso y se acercó sonriente al sillón donde estaba el chico.

–¿Me buscabas? – preguntó sentándose en un sillón vacío que había frente al de él.

–Si, bueno.. Quería felicitarte por ser una de las nuevas cazadoras del equipo. – respondió él inclinándose hacia delante para alcanzar a coger las manos de ella. – De hecho, eres la jugadora más hermosa de todo el colegio. – agregó con una sonrisa que habría derretido a muchas.

Ginny no pudo más que seguir sonriendo. Primero porque aún se sentía feliz de estar en el equipo y, segundo, porque un halago nunca viene mal para subir el ánimo. Sobre todo si te lo dice uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.

No muy lejos de allí Ron seguía comentando con Harry sobre los nuevos componentes del equipo, aunque el moreno no estaba muy pendiente de su amigo. No podía estarlo cuando su mirada había seguido sin darse cuenta a la otra melena pelirroja de la sala. Y, definitivamente perdió la atención cuando notó que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver cómo Dean cogía las manos de Ginny y ella le correspondía con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció, simplemente, perfecta.

Ron se percató de que su amigo no le escuchaba y buscó con la mirada qué era lo que captaba toda su atención. No evitó la sonrisa que apareció en su cara al descubrir cómo Harry observaba con expresión molesta a Dean y Ginny. El pelirrojo dejó allí a su amigo para ir a buscar a Hermione y contarle…

Pero el destino quiso que Harry no fuera el único que se molestara aquella noche. Apenas Ron lo dejó solo se le apareció al lado otra de las nuevas cazadoras del equipo, Lisa Smith, de cuarto curso.

Las palabras de Lisa sacaron a Harry de su 'estado de atención' y comenzaron una conversación sobre Quidditch que a él no le apetecía mantener pero que no pudo evadir, la chica parecía muy interesada y él tampoco quiso ser tan maleducado como para dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Así que siguió hablando con ella, y riendo ante alguno de sus comentarios; en el fondo la chica era divertida, aunque no tanto como para que Harry olvidara que, al parecer, Ginny ya había aceptado salir con su compañero de cuarto.

Ginny y Dean seguían conversando cuando la pelirroja se sintió observada. Volvió su rostro al resto de la sala y no descubrió a nadie que la estuviese mirando. Lo que sí encontró fue a Harry riendo con una de sus compañeras del equipo, una visión que no le hizo nada de gracia.

Ahora fue su turno de no escuchar a quien le hablaba, porque toda su atención se centraba en ver a Harry y Lisa saliendo juntos para el comedor.

–Te estoy hablando Gin¿me oyes? – la voz de Dean denotaba un poco de fastidio. Y de no haber sido porque él la tomó del brazo la chica no le habría devuelto la atención.

–Perdona, me despisté – se excusó ella.

–Me estoy cansando de que te despistes tan a menudo cuando te pregunto qué va a pasar con nosotros. Creo que una semana es tiempo suficiente ¿no? – la sonrisa del chico desapareció por completo.

–Ya te dije que lo estoy pensando. ¿No puedes tenerme un poco más de paciencia? – replicó ella también molesta, aunque no precisamente por culpa de Dean. – No voy a decir que sí al que me lo pida a la primera de cambio¿o sí?

–Creí que después de este verano, pedir que salgas conmigo ahora no era la primera de cambio. – Dean se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios. – Supongo que me equivoqué. Cuando lo pienses, házmelo saber. – y desapareció por las escaleras.

Ginny se dio cuenta de su error algo tarde. Dean no tenía la culpa de que ella no se decidiera, ni tampoco tenía que pagar con él la molestia que sentía al ver a Harry con esa otra chica.

–¿Qué me está pasando? – susurró para sí misma mientras se metía en su dormitorio. A ella también se le había quitado el apetito esa noche.

**o 0 O 0 o**

En el comedor gran parte de los alumnos de Gryffindor comentaban los nuevos componentes del equipo de Quidditch, al contrario que el capitán, que comía en silencio. A su lado, su mejor amigo lo miraba de vez en cuando con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

–Harry¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio que había invadido aquella zona de la mesa.

–¿Eh? No, no… – contestó Harry volviendo a la realidad.

–Entonces deja de remover las patatas y cómetelas de una vez –regañó ella.

Ron, atento a la 'conversación', no dejaba de buscar a alguien en la mesa. Cuando hubo revisado uno por uno los comensales de Gryffindor decidió que era el momento oportuno.

–Oye Mione¿no has visto a Ginny? –preguntó el pelirrojo con toda la intención.

–No ha bajado aún. La última vez que la vi estaba con Dean en la sala común. ¿Por qué?

Ron no tuvo tiempo de inventarse una excusa. Al oír la respuesta de su amiga a Harry se le cayó el tenedor sobre el plato, con el consiguiente ruido que eso siempre produce. Sus amigos se le quedaron mirando, aunque con expresiones totalmente diferentes.

–Estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir. Nos vemos mañana –dijo Harry levantándose rápidamente y saliendo del comedor con una cara llena de una confusión que no podía ocultar.

–¿Qué te traes, Ronald? – preguntó Hermione una vez que Harry se había ido. Desde que había encontrado a sus amigos bajando para la cena ambos estaban muy raros: Ron con una sonrisita de triunfo, mientras que Harry estaba como ausente, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando como si estuviese preocupado por alguna razón.

–¿Yo? Esta vez sí que no hice nada – contestó con cara de inocente – Es sólo que las cosas se están dando mucho más rápido de lo que puedas imaginar.

Ron comenzó a contarle lo que había visto un rato antes en la sala común… y siguió sonriendo, seguro de que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Ginny cambiara de idea sobre su mejor amigo.

Hermione escuchó en silencio, y aunque dijo que no debían adelantar acontecimientos, se quedó pensando en la actitud de Harry aquella noche. "_Ojalá Ron se equivoque…A Ginny realmente le interesa Dean, y Harry no necesita de esos problemas ahora_" pensó mientas se tomaba el postre.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Habían pasado tres días desde su última conversación con Dean, y Ginny ya estaba segura de lo que le diría al chico más tarde. Estaba como cada tarde en la sala común, haciendo sus tareas muy concentrada hasta que el trío fantástico llegó a hacerle compañía.

Era ya costumbre verlos a los cuatro juntos la mayor parte del tiempo libre que las clases les dejaban. Para la gente, el ver a Hermione, Harry y Ron juntos no era nada raro, al fin y al cabo todos sabían que eran inseparables desde primer curso. Lo que resultaba un poco extraño era ver a la menor de los Weasley con ellos. No es que a ella ya no le gustase pasar el tiempo con sus amigas y compañeras de curso, pero ahora se sentía mucho más unida a Harry, Hermione y a Ron que antes, se sentía más comprendida. Quizás el departamento de misterios tenía mucho que ver en eso… o quizás no. No había una razón clara, y tampoco era necesario buscarla, ninguno de ellos la necesitaba. Simplemente ella estaba ahí con ellos ahora, como una más…

–Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione. Por mucho que el nuevo profesor de Defensa nos enseñe, creo que todos aprendíamos más con el ED, Harry. – afirmó Ron.

Por enésima vez en lo poco que llevaban de curso los chicos insistían a Harry para que hablase con el director y volver de nuevo al ED. Harry siempre rehuía las conversaciones de algún modo, pero a esas alturas se le habían acabado las salidas.

–Venga Harry, hazlo por nosotros ¿no? – insistió Ginny.

Los tres se quedaron mirándole, esperando su respuesta…que no llegó.

Justo cuando Harry abrió la boca para repetir una de sus excusas, una chica morena y de ojos claros se acercó a los chicos.

–Hola chicos – dijo la chica mirando a Harry, el resto como si no estuvieran ahí.

–Hola Lisa – contestaron Hermione y Harry a la vez, mientras los pelirrojos miraban a la chica con el mismo gesto de desconfianza.

–Harry¿podrías echarme una mano? Mañana tenemos el primer entrenamiento y… me gustaría practicar un poco antes y como tú eres el capitán, pensé que podrías ayudarme con eso. – explicó Lisa con ojos suplicantes.

–Sí claro. ¿Vamos? – contestó Harry levantándose y dando gracias por la aparición de la chica.

–Pero no hemos acabado la conversación. – intervino Ginny bastante molesta.

–Nos vemos en la cena. – y el moreno desapareció tras el retrato junto con una Lisa sonriente y asombrada por lo fácil que había resultado separar a Harry de sus amigos.

–¡No me lo puedo creer¡Cómo se le ocurre irse y dejarme con la palabra en la boca! – protestó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos. – ¡Ni que ella fuese más importante que sus amigos!

Hermione y Ron se intercambiaron sendas miradas de perplejidad, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Ginny.

–¿Qué! Sólo digo lo que vosotros pensáis. – replicó antes de recoger sus libros y dirigirse a su dormitorio.

–¿Tú has visto lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Ron cuando su hermana ya no podía escucharles.

–Voy a hablar con ella. – dijo Hermione levantándose. – No es normal que se haya enfadado tanto por esto. Sobre todo porque ayer apenas se molestó cuando vio a una chica de Ravenclaw coqueteando con Dean. Nos vemos después Ron.

Y Hermione siguió el mismo camino que había seguido la pelirroja minutos antes…

Cuando entró en la habitación de las chicas de quinto año se encontró con dos chicas que cuchicheaban sentadas sobre una cama y con Ginny, que estaba sentada en la suya sin hacer nada.

Al oír a sus dos compañeras de cuarto callarse de pronto, la pelirroja miró instintivamente hacia la puerta y vio a su mejor amiga.

Hermione se sentó con Ginny y cerró las cortinas de la cama, para luego poner un hechizo silenciador.

–Mione, siento haber reaccionado de esa forma. No sé qué me pasó, yo no suelo ser así. – comenzó la chica mucho más calmada que unos minutos antes.

–Es el genio de los Weasley – contestó Hermione distraídamente. – Nada de lo que me pueda asustar. ¿Sabías que a Claire le gusta Dean? – preguntó un tanto confundida.

–¿Claire? Eh… no, no lo sabía. – respondió Ginny algo sorprendida por el cambio brusco de la conversación. Esperaba que le preguntara por qué esa actitud hacia Lisa… algo que ella se llevaba preguntando desde que llegara a su habitación, y a lo que aún no había conseguido responder.

–Es de lo que está hablando con tu otra compañera justo en este momento. Las oí cuando llegué. – explicó Hermione esperando la reacción de celos de su amiga.

Pero esa reacción no llegó. Ginny únicamente se encogió de hombros como sino tuviera mayor importancia.

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando del chico que te gusta y al que, supuestamente, le ibas a decir que sí nada más llegáramos al colegio, esperaba una reacción más 'genio Weasley' de tu parte. – dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga con incredulidad.

–Bueno… Dean es bastante guapo. Si tuviese que enfadarme por cada chica que está medio enamorada de él me volvería loca – la voz y los gestos de la pelirroja eran tan tranquilos que parecía estar hablando del tiempo más que del chico que le gustaba.

–De todos modos, y ya que estamos en el tema¿qué tal con él? Ayer le vi pasar a tu lado en la cena y ni tan siquiera os saludasteis. ¿Aún sigue molesto?

–Sí, aunque pienso hablar con él después de la cena.

–Quizás sea una buena idea. Esta mañana le vi muy… muy raro – comentó Hermione sin explicar que con esa actitud 'rara' se refería a que el chico no había parado de coquetear con una chica de Hufflepuff durante la clase de Runas. "_Gracias a Dios que Ron no estaba allí_"

–Tal vez debería haberme disculpado antes. Pero bueno, esta noche lo haré y con suerte, mañana ya estaremos saliendo¿no?

–No te veo con muchas ganas –dijo Hermione.

–¡Oh! Estoy algo cansada, eso es todo. Pero cuéntame¿hablaste ya con Ron? –Ginny se las arregló para cambiar de tema sin que su amiga apenas le replicara.

Hermione no quería hablar de Ron porque estaba más interesada en saber qué le pasaba a su amiga pero, al ver su cara decidió que era mejor no seguir preguntando por el momento.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Unas horas más tarde la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor se había acostado, pero aún quedaba un pequeño grupo en la sala común que se resistía a ir a la cama.

Ginny era una de ellos. Había buscado el momento de hablar con Dean, pero él se había puesto a jugar ajedrez mágico con Ron desde que subieron de la cena. Así que ella se quedó leyendo junto a Hermione en un sofá cercano a donde estaban los chicos, esperando la oportunidad. Su amiga quiso ayudarla intentando en vano que Ron y los demás se fueran a dormir. Pero definitivamente todos los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor lo estaban pasando lo bastante bien como para irse a la cama.

La pelirroja estaba muy cansada como para esperar mucho más, y como no estaba dispuesta a que pasase otro día sin hablar con él, se levantó y se acercó al grupo de chicos.

–Dean¿podemos hablar un momento?

–Estoy ocupado¿qué quieres? – contestó el chico bruscamente y sin levantar la vista del tablero.

–Quiero hablar contigo. –repuso ella molesta.

–Pues habla¿qué te lo impide? – añadió él sin cambiar el tono de voz.

Hermione levantó la vista de su libro y miró a Ron, quien a su vez observaba la escena expectante. Seamus y Neville también observaban la escena, pero ellos atónitos, no sabían muy bien de qué iba todo aquello.

Harry era el único que no había dejado de mirar el tablero, cosa de la que Ginny se percató. Ella, que buscaba un poco de apoyo en su amigo, descubría como él esquivaba sus ojos y cómo en su cara se atisbaba un rastro de… ¿tristeza?

Sí, tristeza. Porque él ya sabía lo que ella iba a decir y deseaba que no lo hiciera. Aún no sabía el por qué, pero cuando Hermione les comentó a Ron y a él lo que Ginny haría tras la cena, se sintió desanimado y triste de repente.

Después de unos minutos de un silencio cortante, Dean se levantó y se puso cara a cara con la pelirroja. Sonriendo burlonamente y cruzado de brazos esperaba la respuesta de la chica. Ella, antes de contestar, volvió a mirar a Harry que había quedado justo detrás de Dean, y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que parecían haber perdido toda esperanza. El contacto visual duró sólo unos segundos, esta vez fue el chico el que desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado por lo que estaba pensando.

–Entonces… ¿qué era eso que me querías comentar? – dijo Dean sonriendo. Estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

–Lo he pensando como dijiste y – pausó un instante mirando de nuevo a Harry, pero él volvía a tener la vista fija en el tablero de ajedrez – sinceramente, no tengo ningún interés en salir contigo.

Inmediatamente después la chica salió disparada hacia su habitación.

* * *

_N/A : Y hasta aquí el quinto capi... espero que os haya gustado , sobre todo a Ginny Potter W... que quería un NO rotundo! bueno...no ha gritado ni nada por el estilo, pero ha quedado claro que Dean ha pasado a la historia... o no? _

_Un saludo especial a **Ginny Potter W** (algún nombre más corto por el que pueda llamarte? xD Por cierto..en cuanto tenga un pokito más de tiempo me pasaré por tus fics :D ) y a **Kika dlc** , que me dejaron sus reviews en el anterior capi. Mil gracias chicas _

_Un beso enorme! Ciaoo_

_**NaSiRiD** ( tb conocida como **Desi** ;P)_


	6. Callar, esconder y aceptar

******Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos.

**

* * *

Capítulo 6: "Callar, esconder y aceptar" **

–Ron¿te importaría dejar de mirar a Dean y hacerme un poco más de caso? – preguntó Hermione con fastidio.

Ambos estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor intentando acabar con los deberes antes de la cena, pero con la actitud de Ron no parecía que fuesen a lograrlo.

–¿Ves lo que te decía? – dijo él señalando con la cabeza a su compañero de cuarto – No tengo la menor idea de lo que hizo cambiar de opinión a mi hermana, pero me alegra que no esté saliendo con él.

Hermione estaba de acuerdo con él; después de todo Dean no estaría tan interesado en Ginny si al día siguiente de que ella le rechazara ya estaba coqueteando con otra chica. _"Desde luego si está afectado sabe ocultarlo bien."_

–Yo también me alegro, pero más te vale que me atiendas porque no pienso quedarme contigo toda la noche para que termines esta redacción que, te recuerdo, Snape mandó hace días.

–Vale, vale. Sólo decía que por fin Ginny me hace caso. Supongo que después de insistir tanto, acabó entendiendo que yo tenía razón acerca de Dean. – dijo Ron antes de ponerse de nuevo con el pergamino que debía completar.

Pero Hermione no pensaba que hubiese sido precisamente él el que hiciese cambiar de parecer a Ginny. Ambas habían hablado antes de aquella cena y la pelirroja le había asegurado que aceptaría a Dean aquella noche. Así que lo que le hizo arrepentirse en el último momento era aún un misterio, porque Ginny no había querido hablar de ello esa mañana.

Una hora más tarde el retrato de la sala común se abrió para dejar paso a algunos alumnos que venían de la biblioteca para soltar los libros antes de irse a cenar. Hermione y Ron venían bajando de los dormitorios, donde acababan de dejar sus tareas. No les prestaron mucha atención a los que entraban porque ella estaba ocupada regañando al chico por algo relacionado con la redacción. Él asentía de vez en cuando pero sin escucharla, pero cuando dejó de oírla de pronto la miró extrañado. "_Ella nunca deja sus regaños a la mitad"_

Y no lo había dejado a medias por gusto, sino porque acababa de ver a dos personas entrando juntas y cuyas risas llamaban su atención.

–¡Por fin! –exclamó Ron dramáticamente – Me estaba muriendo de hambre y ya íbamos a buscaros para bajar juntos. ¿De qué os reís? – preguntó a su hermana y su mejor amigo, que acababan de entrar por el retrato.

–Nada, es que la biblioteca es interesante¿verdad Harry? –contestó Ginny sonriendo mientras dejaba su mochila sobre un sillón y se volvía para salir de nuevo de la sala.

–¿Cómo que interesante¡Cuando yo voy nunca pasa nada! – se quejó Ron.

–¿Qué pasó? – intervino Hermione.

–Uno de los pequeños de Slytherin probó un encantamiento con uno de sus compañeros, y debió equivocarse. –comenzó Harry.

–A no ser que McGonagall enseñe este año cómo hacer crecer tus orejas hasta las del tamaño de un elefante –continuó Ginny antes de volver a reír.

Y aunque hasta hacía un momento los cuatro habían estado riendo, mientras cenaban el silencio les acompañó casi todo el tiempo. Aunque ni siquiera se percataron… cada uno estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ron comía unas patatas asadas mientras se convencía de que, definitivamente, no iba a seguir el consejo de Harry; no le iba a decir nada a Hermione. Después de ver cómo su hermana rechazaba a Dean le invadió un miedo atroz a ser rechazado también. Y luego de eso ya nada volvería a ser igual, por muy amigos que fuesen él y Hermione. Hablarle de lo que sentía por ella lo cambiaría todo.

"–_¿Y si lo cambia para bien? – le había dicho Harry esa misma mañana._

–_¿Y si lo cambia para mal? – había contestado él."_

Después de todo ella era una chica increíblemente inteligente a la que jamás le iba a gustar alguien como él. ¿Para qué arriesgarse a perder una amistad tan importante? Ron siempre acababa llegando a la misma conclusión. Por mucho que Harry insistiera en no ser tan pesimista, no podía evitar sentir que si decía algo todo se acabaría. "_No es que sea pesimista. Es que las cosas son simplemente así" _

Y lo mejor que pensaba que podía hacer era callar y esperar; esperar a que aquellos sentimientos desaparecieran.

Como si realmente un sentimiento así desapareciera alguna vez. Puedes intentar una y mil veces quitarte a esa persona de la cabeza, de los pensamientos, pero está claro que si no desaparece de tu corazón, nunca se marcha del todo.

A eso había llegado Ginny después de pasar casi toda la noche en vela. El día anterior había estado muy segura de lo que sentía por Dean: le gustaba… y mucho. Y, sin embargo, justo cuando iba a decirle que sí saldría con él, aparecía de nuevo. A pesar de lo arrogante que se había mostrado Dean, ella le hubiera contestado 'sí' de no haber mirado antes a Harry.

¿Qué había querido decirle con aquella mirada? No había sabido descifrarla y, no obstante, era la razón de haber rechazado a Dean. ¿Por qué? Era lo que se preguntaba a sí misma nada más subir a su cuarto.

No le sorprendió darse cuenta de la razón.

Cuando miró a Harry apareció de nuevo un cosquilleo que le era muy familiar, entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo lo que su corazón le decía. Y dijo que no tenía el menor interés en salir con Dean. No mintió, su interés volvía a ser propiedad del moreno de ojos verdes.

Una cosa estaba ya resuelta, el por qué: no salía con Dean porque sencillamente Harry no había desaparecido de su corazón. Pero aún le quedaba por saber el significado de aquella mirada. Sólo fueron segundos, pero Harry no la había mirado igual que hacía siempre. Desgraciadamente eso era algo que nunca sabría, porque no se atrevería a preguntarle. ¿Para qué¿Para que él le contestase que no le había mirado de ninguna manera en especial? Harry era lo bastante sincero como para responderle algo así sin preocuparse del daño que pudieran causar sus palabras. Pensaría en Ginny como hacía siempre, como su amiga y, por lo tanto, a una amiga no le haría daño con eso.

Pero ella ya no era sólo su amiga. Lo había intentado desde el curso anterior saliendo con Michael, y creía haberlo conseguido cuando ese verano empezó a cartearse con Dean.

"_¿A quién quieres engañar?"_ se preguntó mientras terminaba de comer su chuleta. Alargó la mano para coger un poco de pan y rozó la de Harry, quien también pretendía cogerlo. Sonrió, le dejó el pan a ella y volvió su vista al plato.

"_Ni siquiera se da cuenta¿de qué serviría?"_

Como una ilusa había esperado durante años que él se fijase en ella, que dejase de ser sólo la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Al final se había dado cuenta que eso no iba a pasar nunca y decidió borrarle de su mente. Pero sólo había conseguido arrinconarle un tiempo.

Y ahora el sentimiento surgía de nuevo.

Aunque esta vez sería diferente. Harry no sentía nada romántico por ella, Ginny lo tenía más que asumido, así que lo que ella sintiese no tenía importancia. Siendo su amiga sería suficiente, era lo máximo a lo que podía llegar y no iba a estropearlo.

Esa era la solución que había encontrado poco antes de que amaneciera esa mañana: sería la amiga de Harry y no le diría nada… ¿Por qué perder lo que tenía?

No tardaron mucho más en acabar de cenar. Pero ni Ginny ni Hermione subieron junto con los chicos a la sala común. Aún era temprano y Ginny no había terminado su postre; que Hermione se quedara con ella era sólo una excusa para que pudieran hablar. Harry tenía que subir porque aún no había acabado la redacción de Snape y no podía esperarlas. Ron se hubiera quedado en el comedor con tal de no tener que volver a escuchar nada sobre la bendita redacción, pero Harry le miró suplicando ayuda y Hermione prácticamente lo echó con la mirada. "_Van a hablar de chicos_" pensó mientras salía del comedor siguiendo a Harry.

**o 0 O 0 o**

–Y bien, supongo que no te has quedado aquí a esperarme mientras termino¿o sí? – dijo Ginny tomando otra cucharada de mousse de chocolate, su favorita.

–Supones bien. – contestó Hermione sentándose frente a ella. – Mejor hablamos de 'él'.

–¿De quién? –preguntó la pelirroja con expresión inocente.

–Gin, conmigo no te vale esa carita de 'no sé nada de nada' porque sé perfectamente que estabas pensando en él ahora.

–¿Tanto se notó?

–Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, no te preocupes. – la tranquilizó Hermione. – Y yo que pensaba que Ron era el único que no se enteraba de nada… – suspiró mientras robaba un poco de mousse.

–Ya te dije que mi hermano es… una especie diferente. –rió la pelirroja. Pero la risa le duró poco, porque su amiga la miró de una forma que no admitía réplica. –Tenía que intentar desviar el tema¿no?

**o 0 O 0 o**

Mientras la conversación de las chicas comenzaba en el comedor, Harry y Ron estaban ya en el dormitorio: uno acabando la tarea y el otro poniéndose el pijama.

–Gracias por dejarme copiar un poco tu redacción, Ron.

–Puedes copiarla entera si quieres. La corrigió Hermione, así que estará perfecta.

–¿Pensaste mejor lo que hablamos esta mañana? –preguntó Harry dejando a un lado los pergaminos.

–¿Y tú pensaste ya qué te traes con mi hermana? – preguntó a su vez Ron, harto de que siempre hablaran de lo él sentía y que su amigo nunca soltara palabra acerca de sus sentimientos.

A Harry la pregunta le pilló tan desprevenido que no supo ni siquiera inventar una excusa. Por suerte Neville, que entraba en el dormitorio, evitó la conversación.

"_Si él lo sabe, ella no tardará en darse cuenta. Si es que no lo sabe ya" _

Cuando se acostó poco después, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo otra vez. Harry conocía de sobra a su mejor amigo para saber que normalmente no era tan perceptivo (que le preguntaran a Hermione), y si se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ginny… "_es que no los ocultas tan bien como pensabas_"

–¿Harry? – susurró una voz en medio del silencio de la habitación. Al parecer Ron no se había dormido todavía.

Pero Harry no contestó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a pesar de que, en la posición que estaba, su amigo no podía verle la cara, y se hizo el dormido.

–¿Seguro que estás dormido?

De nuevo, el silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Pero él no se daba por vencido.

–¿Harry?

–¡Ron venga ya¿No ves que está dormido? – protestó Seamus de mal humor – ¡No me dejas dormir! Así que o te callas o te ahogo con la almohada.

–Vale, vale. – contestó el pelirrojo de mala gana. "_Cómo le afecta a la gente lo de dormir poco_". Se dio la vuelta y acabó quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos.

A pocos metros de él, Harry sentía que se había librado por muy poco, pero que iba a necesitar de mucha suerte para evitar la conversación al día siguiente. ¿Cómo le decía a su mejor amigo que se había enamorado de su hermana pequeña sin darse cuenta?

**o 0 O 0 o**

Había pasado más de una semana desde el intento de conversación en el dormitorio de los chicos y Harry se sentía cada vez más perseguido. Si no tenía suficiente con escuchar a Ron insistiendo en el mismo tema, Hermione se había unido a él y entre ambos intentaban sacarle a Harry algo más que evasivas.

Al principio había resultado relativamente fácil: idas repentinas al baño que se alargaban un par de horas, olvidar los deberes en el dormitorio para evitar el tramo hasta la siguiente clase con ellos, hasta refugiarse en la biblioteca había dado resultado. Técnicamente allí no se podía hablar, sobre todo si Harry se sentaba siempre lo más cerca posible de la señora Pince. A pesar de todo, y por raro que parezca, Ginny era la mejor solución: cuando estaba con ellos no se hablaba del tema, ni tan siquiera con indirectas.

Pero ella tampoco podía pasarse el día con los tres, los TIMO's requerían mucho tiempo de estudio.

Harry se sentía un poco acorralado, de hecho, muy acorralado. Por un lado necesitaba hablar con alguno de sus amigos, preferentemente con Hermione que era la experta en eso de los sentimientos; Ron le daba un poco de miedo: era excesivamente protector con Ginny¿y si se enfadaba con él?

Pero, por otro lado, pensaba que si no aceptaba esos sentimientos delante de nadie sería más fácil olvidarlos.

Porque si alguna vez consideró hablar claramente con Ginny, pensando que tal vez aún existiese una mínima oportunidad, ahora había desechado por completo la idea. No es que ella se mostrase interesada en algún chico, pero siempre que estaban juntos, ella se portaba tal como hacía Hermione… como una amiga. Unido a ese comportamiento estaban las palabras del estilo 'eres un gran amigo, Harry' que últimamente ella tanto repetía.

Ni un sonrojo, ni nervios visibles… nada que denotara algo más que amistad. Y por mucho que le costara verla sonreír y no decirle que tenía una sonrisa preciosa, Harry no se lo decía. Había que aceptar las cosas tal como eran, y la realidad era que Ginny sólo le quería como a un amigo.

Al menos, esa era la realidad que Harry veía.

* * *

_Hola! Sé que tenía que haber actualizado antes... lo siento, sobre todo por las pokitas que me seguís jeje.. Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios ok? _

_Gracias a **Kika dlc** y a **SabrinaEvans** por dejarme review, de veras me hace mucha ilusión saber que sí hay alguien por ahí que me lee jijiji._

_Un besito_

_**NaSiRiD**_


	7. Si no arriesgas, no ganas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Si no arriesgas, no ganas"**

Las clases, los entrenamientos de Quidditch, los deberes… todo hacía que el tiempo en Hogwarts pasara con una celeridad tremenda. Parecía que fuese ayer cuando recién comenzaba el curso y, ahora, faltaba sólo una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Era sábado por la mañana, y los cuatro amigos comían tranquilamente a falta de pocos días para que el colegio quedara casi desierto debido a las vacaciones. Y eso era precisamente de lo que hablaban.

–Vamos a tener la torre para nosotros solos – comentó Ron durante el desayuno.

–Mejor. Así tendremos tranquilidad suficiente para estudiar – dijo Hermione distraídamente cogiendo una tostada. – ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica viendo cómo se le habían quedado mirando sus amigos.

–Lo siento Mione, las Navidades son sagradas: nada de estudios, por favor. – contestó Ginny hablando también por los chicos.

–Pero… ¿y tus TIMO's, Gin?

–Nada de peros. Ya me ocuparé de ellos después. – afirmó la pelirroja levantándose. – Y ahora, vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Harry también se levantó, y se disponía a seguir a Ginny cuando Ron intervino.

–Nosotros no vamos, Gin. –dijo a la vez que Hermione asentía.

–Tareas de prefecto. Tenemos una reunión con todos en una hora. –explicó Hermione antes de que Harry o Ginny tuviesen la oportunidad de preguntar.

–¿Y no fue el jueves esa reunión? Si mal no recuerdo tuvimos que cambiar el día de entrenamiento de Quidditch por ti, Ron. –añadió Harry confuso.

–Ehm… bueno, pero hoy tenemos otra. – continuó Hermione un poco nerviosa. –Como se acercan las vacaciones…

–Sí, ya. – Ginny miraba alternativamente a su hermano y a su mejor amiga. No había tal reunión.

–Entonces, mejor nos vamos Ginny. – propuso Harry dándose cuenta de la mentira. – Hasta luego chicos.

–Que os vaya bien... la reunión. – se despidió la pelirroja.

**o 0 O 0 o**

–Se han dado cuenta Ron. – expresó con preocupación la chica cuando sus amigos desaparecieron del comedor.

–Para nada. – comentó él tranquilamente cogiendo otra tostada.

–¡Cómo que no! – repuso ella alzando la voz más de lo que debía. Al ver como algunos alumnos los miraban, se levantó y agarró a Ron del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse.

Llegaron al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto curso de Gryffindor (ahora vacío) tras infinitas protestas por parte de él.

–¡Podíamos haber hablado abajo! Sigo teniendo hambre¿sabes?

–Deja ya de quejarte Ron, esto es serio. –comenzó ella sentándose en la cama junto a su amigo.

–Por si te interesa, mi alimentación también es un asunto serio.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del entrenamiento? –obviamente le importó poco el último comentario de él. –Habríamos preparado otra excusa.

–No me acordaba. – se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros. – Tampoco es para tanto. Estoy seguro que no notaron que los queríamos dejar solos.

–Harry no sé. Ya no puedo asegurar que sea tan perceptivo. Pero tu hermana no es tonta, sobre todo después de insistirle tanto este verano con el tema de Harry. –Hermione se exasperaba por momentos ante la indiferencia que Ron mostraba por el asunto.

–Imaginaciones tuyas. – respondió el chico al tiempo que se levantaba y rebuscaba en su baúl. – ¿Una partida de ajedrez?

Se levantó de la cama decidida a tener la bronca del día con él pero, en cambio, respiró profundamente y recordó por qué hacía todo aquello: "_Por tu mejor amiga. No lo estropees ahora que él es el único que te puede ayudar en esto_."

**o 0 O 0 o**

Al mismo tiempo, en la entrada del castillo…

–Lo lamento, pero no hay otra solución. Con este tiempo tenemos que suspender la visita a Hogsmeade – confirmó la profesora McGonagall a los alumnos que se habían preparado para la última visita antes de Navidad.

Llovía abundantemente y cada cierto tiempo se podían escuchar los truenos de la fuerte tormenta que había comenzado ese día desde temprano. Nadie habría dicho el día anterior que caería tal tromba de agua. Así que no había otra alternativa. Todos volvieron lentamente a sus salas comunes un tanto decepcionados ante el cambio que suponía tener que quedarse encerrados todo el día en el castillo.

–Genial –murmuró Ginny entre dientes cuando subía las escaleras junto a Harry.

–Sí, bueno, supongo que la estrategia de Ron y Hermione para quedarse solos se fastidió¿no? – comentó Harry en voz baja y con aire de resignación.

La perspectiva de pasar el día con sus amigos en plan 'acaramelados' no le agradaba en absoluto. "_Acabaré en la biblioteca haciendo deberes_". Él no iba a ser el que arruinara el plan de sus amigos, con lo que les había costado dar el paso. Y Ginny se iría con sus compañeras probablemente. "_Mejor así, Potter_" dijo su voz mental. _"¿Para qué pasar todo el día con ella si no vas a decirle nada¿Para ser el 'perfecto-amigo-Potter'?_"

Y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que podía llegar a suceder. Si Ron y Hermione comenzaban a salir como pareja, Harry se quedaría un poco apartado. Aunque Ginny también formara parte del grupo, con ella era todo muy diferente.

En esos meses, la idea de olvidarla (más bien olvidar los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella) había ido perdiendo peso. Simplemente no podía, ya era demasiado tarde. Así que era su amigo: lo aparentaba delante de todos aunque por dentro se muriese de ganas de decirle cada día que era preciosa. Pero había decidido no arriesgar y esas eran las consecuencias.

–Con ellos no hay problema, Harry. No nos aparecemos en todo el día y ya está. Pero lo mío no tiene solución. – admitió derrotada la pelirroja sentándose en un escalón.

–¿Lo tuyo? – se agachó para estar a su altura. – ¿ocurre algo?

–La última visita a Hogsmeade: no fui porque iba muy atrasada con algunos trabajos. Y hoy era mi último día para ir a comprar los regalos. – contestó ella triste. _"¿Para qué lo dejas todo para el último momento?_"

–Ahm… es sólo eso. – repuso él aliviado. Por momentos había pensado que realmente tenía algún problema.

–¿Cómo que sólo eso? Te parece poco que... –replicó ella alzando la voz.

Pero Harry no le dejó hablar:

–Vamos – y la cogió de la mano para subir corriendo hacia la sala común.

Una vez frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda le indicó que lo esperara fuera, y a los pocos minutos iban corriendo por los pasillos.

–¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó Ginny bastante confundida.

Harry había salido del retrato con una especie de mapa en la mano y con la mochila colgada a un hombro. Habían corrido por pasillos y escaleras deteniéndose un par de veces para mirar el mapa. El chico no había dicho nada y ella apenas podía respirar con tanta carrera. Pero ahora que se habían detenido frente a la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada, ella aprovechó para preguntar.

–Ir a por tus regalos. –susurró él después de descubrir un pasadizo tras la estatua.

Y un segundo más tarde entraron en una absoluta oscuridad. Consiguieron un poco de luz con sus varitas, y comenzaron a caminar.

–Antes de que me acribilles a preguntas, mejor te lo explico todo de una vez.

–No sería mala idea. – comentó Ginny arqueando una ceja.

Mientras caminaban, Harry le habló del mapa de los merodeadores: cómo había llegado a sus manos, para qué servía, quiénes eran los merodeadores… Al ser tan largo el camino que los llevaba al sótano de Honeydukes, le dio tiempo de sobra de explicarle todo. Ella prestó atención todo el tiempo, asintiendo de vez en cuando y a veces preguntando también algunas cosas que no le quedaban claras.

Poco a poco fueron quedándose en silencio, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Ginny habló sobre algo a lo que había estado dando vueltas desde el desayuno.

–Oye Harry¿mi hermano te dijo algo sobre Hermione estos últimos días?

–¿Sobre Hermione? – Ginny asintió en silencio. – La verdad es que últimamente no hablamos de ese tema. Así que no, no me dijo nada sobre lo que iba a hacer hoy con ella. – contestó el moreno omitiendo la razón de por qué no hablaba del tema con su mejor amigo.

–Es muy extraño. Porque Mione me lo cuenta todo y tampoco me dijo nada. – comentó la pelirroja arrugando la nariz en señal de confusión. – Algo se traen, y seguro que no es nada bueno.

–Tal vez se dieron cuenta de lo estúpido que es estar separados cuando todos sabemos que se mueren el uno por el otro¿no crees?. –opinó Harry mientras seguía caminando a la par que la chica.

–¿En serio piensas eso? – él asintió sin dudar. – En el fondo eres igual de despistado que mi hermano. – bufó la pelirroja. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry no se diera cuenta? Hacía semanas que Hermione y Ron estaban muy extraños, pero no entre ellos, sino con Harry y con ella. Estaban constantemente pendientes de ellos dos, como esperando que ocurriera algo.

Al principio Ginny pensó que sería una tontería, imaginaciones suyas. Pero luego se dio cuenta que a veces su hermano se la quedaba mirando con una sonrisita cada vez que ella estaba con Harry. "_Voy a matar a Hermione por contarle al estúpido de Ron_". Si ella se había sincerado con su amiga era porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, no para que intentara actuar de celestina junto con su hermano.

–Bueno Harry, está bastante claro. Ellos no se…

–¡Mira! Ya llegamos. – cortó él repentinamente cuando llegaron por fin a Honeydukes.

"… _ellos no se quedaron en el castillo para estar solos, sino para dejarnos solos a nosotros_." Acabó mentalmente ella, mientras veía como el chico abría su mochila y sacaba algo. "_Los mataré a ambos si él se da cuenta_."

–Vamos. – dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y cubriéndola con una capa.

–¿Por qué usamos esto? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

–No sería bueno que nos vieran saliendo del sótano, así que pensé que la capa de invisibilidad nos sería útil. – contestó Harry levantando la trampilla. – Ahora procura hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que salgamos de la tienda y nos quitemos la capa¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, claro. – contestó ella sorprendida: había oído hablar de la capa pero no la había llegado a ver; y nerviosa: estaban muy juntos y él tenía cogida su mano. "_No seas estúpida_" pensó sacudiéndose la cabeza ligeramente.

Salieron sin ningún problema de la tienda, al estar casi vacía no chocaron con nadie. Una vez fuera se escondieron detrás de la tienda y se quitaron la capa.

El tiempo era horrible: llovía tanto que resultaba difícil andar y la luz de los relámpagos les cegaba de vez en cuando. Al menos iban abrigados para combatir el frío, aunque con tanta agua no había abrigo que valiese. Ginny solucionó el problema aplicando un hechizo con el que la ropa repelía el agua y que también usó en las gafas de Harry.

–Gracias. ¿Dónde vamos primero? – preguntó cuando salían hacia la calle principal.

–Sólo son un par de tiendas: la de Quidditch y la de túnicas. – contestó ella mientras contaba con los dedos. –Ah! y Zonko. Por poco olvido el regalo de Bill y los gemelos.

Harry se la quedó mirando extrañado pero sin decir nada. ¿Todos los regalos los iba a comprar en tres tiendas? Ginny, que se había adelantado un poco para entrar en Zonko, pareció escuchar lo que él estaba pensando.

–Sólo me faltan algunos regalos: mamá, Charlie, Bill y los gemelos. – contestó una vez entraron en la tienda. – El resto lleva semanas en mi habitación.

Ginny no era de aquellas personas que necesitan horas para elegir un regalo, en apenas hora y media iban caminando hacia Honeydukes con dos bolsas. La lluvia ya había parado, aunque las nubes amenazaban con otra tormenta.

–Dejaremos Las Tres Escobas para la próxima vez. – dijo Harry tristemente.

–Lo mejor es volver al colegio antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que no estamos allí. –razonó Ginny con una mueca de disgusto. Lo estaba pasando muy bien con Harry como para volver y tener una charla nada agradable con Hermione.

–No creo que se hayan dado cuenta que no estamos, pero de todas maneras tienes razón.

Pasaban cerca del lugar donde se habían quitado la capa cuando comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos de gente apareciéndose. Harry cogió a Ginny del brazo y la llevó con rapidez a esconderse detrás de Honeydukes.

–Mortífagos – susurró Ginny asustada.

Harry se asomó un poco para ver mejor la situación. Eran diez más o menos, y estaban un tanto desconcertados. Seguramente esperaban una calle llena de alumnos de Hogwarts y no aquel desierto. El chico podía sentir a Ginny apoyada en su espalda, intentando ver algo por encima de su hombro.

De repente, él se volvió y abrió la mochila mientras hablaba con ella en voz baja.

–Ponte la capa y vuelve al castillo. – dijo con voz autoritaria.

–No, no. Nos ponemos la capa y nos vamos al castillo. –replicó ella agarrando a Harry de la mano con fuerza y con una determinación dibujada en sus ojos que sorprendió al chico. – Son demasiados, Harry. No intentes que te deje solo porque no pienso hacerlo.

–No es momento de discutir. Haz lo que te digo. – él intentó soltarse de la mano de ella, pero no pudo. Ella no lo entendía… –Por favor Ginny, hazme caso y vete. – suplicó el chico mirándola a los ojos.

–Si tú te quedas, yo también. –respondió ella inamovible. Lo que dijo a continuación se quedó grabado en la mente de Harry sin que ella se lo propusiera. –No me sirve que seas un héroe pero que tengas que morir para ello. Harry, por favor, prefiero mil veces que seas un cobarde pero que estés conmigo. – pidió con desesperación.

Por unos segundos lo sintió; sintió que él se moriría sin ella, y vio esa misma sensación en los ojos de Ginny. No era el momento de ponerse a pensar si ella sentía algo por él o no, pero la fuerza con la que le cogía la mano y la desesperación de su voz le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Sacó su varita, se colgó la mochila y echó la capa por encima de ambos. Salieron mirando a todos lados por si alguien notaba su presencia y tenían que esquivar un hechizo.

Andaban con rapidez, lo más cerca que podían de las paredes, cuando Ginny apretó un poco más la mano de Harry.

A menos de tres metros de ellos avanzaban dos mortífagos, vestidos con una gran capa negra con capucha y una máscara para no ser reconocidos. Pero ni Harry ni Ginny olvidarían jamás esa voz áspera de mujer que se acercaba peligrosamente. Si se quedaban allí quietos bajo la capa, Bellatrix Lestrange acabaría chocando con ellos.

Harry sintió el impulso de quitarse la capa y acabar con ella. Ahora sí sentía el odio suficiente para causarle gran dolor con un _cruciatus_. Pero la mano de Ginny temblaba; por un instante había olvidado que no estaba solo. Miró a la mortífaga por última vez y tiró con suavidad de la pelirroja para que le siguiera hasta la puerta de Honeydukes.

Tres metros… Dos metros… Un metro…

Alcanzaron la puerta y, estaban por entrar, cuando más gente se apareció en la calle. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio como un nutrido grupo de aurores provocaba la huida de algunos mortífagos, mientras que otros comenzaban a luchar. Bellatrix aún seguía ahí, peleando con un auror que creía recordar pertenecía a la Orden. "_Ahora sería el momento_."

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho, porque esta vez fue Ginny quien tiró de él hasta la trampilla del sótano de la tienda.

El camino de vuelta al castillo transcurrió en absoluto silencio, Harry iba unos metros más adelantado que la pelirroja, pensando en Sirius y en la profecía. Aquel había sido el momento de acabar con Bellatrix y de llegar hasta Voldemort. Los mortífagos no lo hubieran matado a él, lo habrían torturado… pero Voldemort era el que debía matarle. Y esa habría sido la oportunidad perfecta, porque seguramente aquella aparición de mortífagos era para capturarle y de paso hacer daño a sus amigos. Le hervía la sangre de rabia al pensar que por su culpa nadie en el mundo mágico pudiese vivir tranquilo, que sus compañeros no pudiesen ir a Hogsmeade ese día por el ataque. Porque si algo tenía claro Harry en aquel momento, era que la lluvia había sido una excusa, y que Dumbledore sabía del ataque de antemano.

Bastante rato después llegaron al castillo y nada más salir de detrás de la estatua, Harry continuó caminando hacia un lado, sin mirar atrás. Ginny lo vio alejarse por el camino contrario al que llevaba a la sala común. No habían cruzado una sala palabra durante el camino de vuelta; él ni la había mirado, quería estar solo y ella lo entendió. Por eso no le siguió.

Suspiró, agarró las bolsas que acababa de poner en el suelo y se dio media vuelta, en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Horas después Ginny despertaba acurrucada en su cama. Se levantó y miró la hora: ya estarían sirviendo la cena.

Al pensar en la comida su estómago rugió, no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Pero antes de salir del dormitorio se acercó al baño y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados, como consecuencia de haber pasado varias horas llorando, el pelo un poco enmarañado y la ropa bastante arrugada. Así que se echó agua en la cara, volvió a peinarse y se cambió de ropa antes de bajar.

Esperaba tener la misma suerte que cuando llegó esa mañana a la sala común y no encontrarse ni a Hermione ni a su hermano. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie; iría a cenar y volvería a su cuarto. El ataque de la mañana la había atemorizado demasiado y, aunque no les había pasado nada, no podía dejar de llorar pensando en lo que podría haber ocurrido.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte.

–¡Gin! Creíamos que no te ibas a despertar. – Hermione estaba al pie de las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, junto a su hermano.

–Ya tenía hambre. – contestó uniéndose a ellos. Intentó sonreír para no dar importancia al tema, pero no lo consiguió.

–¿Y dónde estuvisteis esta mañana? Supimos por Neville que la visita a Hogsmeade se suspendió, pero ni Harry ni tú aparecisteis. – intervino Ron con una sonrisita.

Ginny no contestó, siguió caminando hasta el retrato al tiempo que Hermione y Ron intercambiaban una mirada de preocupación.

–Gin¿sabes dónde está Harry? – preguntó Hermione alcanzando a su amiga. –Cuando Ron y yo llegamos a la torre antes del almuerzo Claire nos dijo que te había visto llegar un par de horas antes, y que estabas dormida. Por eso no subí a tu habitación. Pero no hemos visto a Harry en todo el día.

"_Ponte la capa y vuelve al castillo" _

Ginny cerró los ojos y vio los de Harry cuando le instó a volver aquella mañana. Había decisión en ellos. Si ella no le hubiera convencido, seguramente a esa hora ya estaría muerto.

–No… yo no sé. – contestó al fin la pelirroja. Una lágrima se atrevió a salir, pero rápidamente ella la borró con una mano.

–¿Pasó algo con Harry? – Ron estaba ahora a su lado y la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Estaba nervioso. –¿Te hizo algo?

–¡Por favor, Ron¡Es Harry¿Qué me va a hacer él! – respondió Ginny. – No sé dónde está¿de acuerdo?

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir nada, Ginny corrió escaleras abajo sin esperarlos. Iban a seguirla, pero Neville apareció acompañado de Seamus para bajar al comedor, así que decidieron bajar todos juntos. Y ya no pudieron correr para buscar a la pelirroja.

Más tarde, al mismo tiempo que Hermione entraba al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto curso y veía a Ginny durmiendo, Ron suspiraba aliviado de encontrar a su mejor amigo también dormido en su habitación. Ambos prefectos habían esperado en el comedor por si aparecían, pero no sabían que, tanto Harry como Ginny, habían ido directamente a las cocinas para no ver a nadie.

**o 0 O 0 o**

La mañana siguiente amaneció despejada, sin el mínimo rastro de la tormenta que había azotado al castillo el día anterior. Al ser domingo los alumnos aprovechaban para dormir más, por lo que la actividad en el comedor a horas tempranas no era muy elevada. Sin embargo, siempre hay quien madruga como costumbre, como forma de aprovechar más el día o como consecuencia del insomnio. Y ese día había más madrugadores que de costumbre: tres chicos esparcidos por la mesa de Hufflepuff, unos cuantos más en la mesa de Ravenclaw y sólo un alumno en la de Gryffindor; los Slytherin no daban muestras de ser muy madrugadores.

Desconocía cuál era la razón del resto de compañeros para madrugar tanto en domingo, la suya era el insomnio. Había podido dormir unas pocas horas solamente y, a pesar de ello, no se encontraba cansado.

Untaba la mantequilla en la tercera tostada que se iba a tomar mientras planeaba lo que haría durante el día. Aún le faltaba hacer la tarea de Herbología y acabar la de Defensa, así que lo más conveniente sería ir primero a la biblioteca para poder tener después toda la tarde libre.

–Buenos días. – saludó una voz tímidamente frente a él.

La voz procedía de una muchacha de pelo rojo que se había sentado en frente y que comenzaba a comer sin esperar la respuesta a su saludo.

–Hola – contestó él con un ligero atraso.

¿Cómo estaría ella? Después de todo, el ataque del día anterior la había asustado y él ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarle. Se limitó a pensar y pensar, dejándola a ella atrás. "_Quizás esté molesta_" dedujo cuando pasaban los minutos y ella seguía sin hacerle el menor caso. Tampoco es que él intentara iniciar la conversación, pero le daba un poco de miedo que ella le contestase con uno de esos ataques de genio que tenía.

–Gracias – dijo ella de pronto levantando la mirada y descubriendo cómo él la estaba observando.

–No fue nada. – contestó él sonriendo un poco. "_No tiene cara de molesta ahora_". – ¿Cómo estás?

–Más tranquila¿y tú? – preguntó ella a su vez. El ambiente volvía a la normalidad de siempre, como si el sábado simplemente no hubiera existido. – Ron y Hermione estuvieron preocupados por ti todo el día.

–Estoy mejor. – contestó escuetamente. – ¿De veras se preocuparon?

–Al parecer te estuvieron buscando desde el almuerzo. Y cuando les vi a la hora de la cena aún no daban contigo. – respondió Ginny sirviéndose el jugo.

–¿Tú..¿Tú no te preocupaste? – estaba nervioso al preguntarle aquello. En las últimas horas le habían surgido muchas dudas y necesitaba averiguar qué sentía ella. No iba a preguntarle directamente, pero para algo existen las indirectas.

–No hacía falta. – reconoció la chica sonriendo. – Sabes cuidarte solo, Harry. Sabía que aparecerías tarde o temprano así que no vi necesario el ir a buscarte, sobre todo porque no querías que te encontraran.

–Gracias por entenderlo. –dijo él con alivio. "_Definitivamente no está molesta_."

Ella sonrió como única respuesta.

Permanecieron casi una hora en el comedor hablando de temas un poco más triviales, menos dolorosos. Y cuando ya se marchaban, se cruzaron con Hermione y con Ron, que aún iba medio dormido. Decidieron verse más tarde en la sala común para acabar las tareas juntos; así que mientras los prefectos desayunaban, Harry y Ginny se adelantaron a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros que les harían falta.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Más tarde los cuatro se hallaban sentados en la sala común, con un montón de libros y pergaminos esparcidos sobre una mesa. Habían estado haciendo las tareas hasta que una lechuza apareció para traer el periódico a Hermione. Seguramente habrían permanecido más tiempo juntos si _El Profeta_ no hubiese llegado.

–Ya sabía yo que una tormenta como la de ayer no era suficiente para suspender la visita a Hogsmeade. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia después de echarle un vistazo a la portada del periódico.

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ron dejando de lado el pergamino donde estaba escribiendo.

–De que, tal como pensaba, había una razón más poderosa para que Dumbledore no dejara que ningún alumno fuese ayer al pueblo. – le respondió ella pasándole el periódico.

Harry comenzó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, bajo la mirada interrogatorio de Hermione. Ginny, por su parte, no había levantado la vista del pergamino que tenía delante.

–¡Un ataque de mortífagos! –exclamó Ron un minuto después. –Menos mal que no fue nadie, podía haber sido una tragedia¿no crees, Harry?

Pero Harry ya se había levantado y había dejado su mochila en el sillón.

–¡Harry! – llamaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

Pero el muchacho ya había salido por el retrato sin decir nada.

–¿Ginny?

La pelirroja miró a Hermione y luego a su hermano, deseando que no le preguntaran nada.

–¿No tienes nada que decirnos? – insinuó Hermione.

–¿Yo? – preguntó Ginny devolviendo su atención a los pergaminos, intentando parecer indiferente.

–Cuando anoche subí a tu dormitorio para ver si estabas ahí, vi una bolsa de Zonko junto a tu cama.

–¿Y? – volvió a preguntar Ginny; pero la indiferencia de su voz se iba tornando al nerviosismo.

–¿Cómo que 'y'! – Hermione comenzaba a exasperarse. –El viernes por la noche dijiste que te faltaban unos regalos y que pensabas comprarlos en Hogsmeade ayer.

–No sé qué insinúas. – dijo la pelirroja comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

–Harry estuvo todo el día de ayer desaparecido y fíjate cómo ha actuado ahora, nada más nombrar el ataque de ayer. – expuso la chica cogiendo a Ginny de la mano, evitando así que se marchara. – Y tú tampoco estuviste muy a la vista ayer. ¡Hasta Ron se ha dado cuenta que os pasa algo!

–¡Hey! Ni que yo estuviera siempre en la inopia. – protestó el aludido.

–Reconoce que muchas veces lo estás, Ronnie. – añadió Ginny sonriendo burlona.

–No cambies de tema; esta vez es importante. – le ordenó Hermione a su amiga. – Tengo la impresión de que sí fuisteis al pueblo ayer, a pesar de la suspensión de la visita.

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero su hermano fue más rápido y no se lo permitió.

–¿A quién visteis, Gin? No lo niegues porque conozco de sobra a Harry como para saber que no le importa saltarse las normas por los amigos. Y la de ayer era tu última oportunidad para comprar los regalos. –expuso el chico con una seriedad poco habitual en él. – Utilizasteis el mapa¿no?

–Vamos, Gin. Estamos preocupados por vosotros. –pidió Hermione. – Sólo queremos saber.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que se rindió y les contó lo que había pasado la mañana anterior.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Estuvo dando vueltas por el castillo sin saber qué hacer. La idea de revivir de nuevo los sucesos de la mañana anterior lo puso muy nervioso; la imagen de Bellatrix triunfante después de matar a Sirius volvía a él constantemente, como esas melodías estúpidas que se te clavan en la mente y no eres capaz de olvidar aunque lo intentes. Procuraba a menudo no pensar en esa mujer, y había días que incluso lo conseguía. Por eso había escapado de esa forma de sus amigos, porque no quería tener que explicarles lo que había sentido al tenerla a tan pocos metros… No quería tener que decirles que deseó quitarse la capa y llegar hasta Voldemort para que todo acabara, sin importarle por un momento que Ginny estuviera en peligro. No quería tener que hablarles de la profecía, sólo les preocuparía aún más y, quizás, les asustara.

Ese era uno de los temores de Harry Potter en aquel momento: que sus amigos le rechazaran por tener que convertirse en un asesino.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas sus pies lo acabaron llevando a los terrenos del colegio. Lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de todo era volar.

Al salir al aire libre vio que el cielo volvía a encapotarse poco a poco, amenazando con lluvia a pesar de que unas horas antes el día había amanecido totalmente despejado. Pero a Harry el hecho de que fuera a llover no le molestaba para volar, así que se dirigió con paso decidido al campo de quidditch.

A medida que se iba acercando veía con más claridad que, lo que empezaba siendo un bulto borroso que sobrevolaba el campo, terminaba por convertirse en una muchacha pelirroja que conocía bastante bien.

Se quedó parado junto a la base de uno de los postes de gol, como hipnotizado, viéndola volar. Seguía sus movimientos sin dificultad ya que ella no iba demasiado rápido sino que, más bien, parecía estar tranquila, simplemente sintiendo que no había nada bajo sus pies. Él se sorprendió de lo mucho que podían llegar a parecerse; para él, volar era la única forma de relajarse, de sentir que todos los problemas quedaban por debajo, volviéndose insignificantes. Y por enésima vez en aquella semana, su vocecilla interior le recordó lo preciosa que era. "_Completamente de acuerdo_" pensó mientras veía como ella notaba su presencia y descendía. "_Hasta con el pelo desordenado luce perfecta_."

–¡Harry! Me alegro de verte. – exclamó con una leve sonrisa mientras bajaba de la escoba y se situaba frente a él. – Al ver que no estabas aquí pensé que te desaparecerías de nuevo como ayer.

–Estuve tentado de hacerlo. – le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a la cara, lo que provocó un pequeño temblor de nerviosismo en ella, que comenzó a arreglarse el pelo torpemente.

–Yo… yo ya me iba, así que te dejo el campo libre. –balbuceó Ginny aún nerviosa por la mirada que el chico le dirigía.

–No es necesario. –contestó él con rapidez antes de que ella diera un paso para irse. – Hay suficiente espacio para los dos¿no crees?

–Sí, claro. – afirmó ella mientras montaba de nuevo en su escoba.

Y mientras Harry iba hacia los vestuarios por su escoba, volvió un par de veces la cabeza para verla. Ahora volaba más rápido que antes porque, sin saberlo, él la había puesto nerviosa.

Apenas pudieron volar quince minutos más. Un chaparrón comenzó a caer sobre ellos con tal fuerza que hasta Harry pensó que era demasiado como para continuar volando. Descendieron y se metieron a toda velocidad en los vestuarios.

–Entre la nieve y la lluvia vamos a practicar poco estas vacaciones. – comentó Ginny dentro, justo después de secarse con un encantamiento.

–Supongo que así Hermione no se quejará de que la dejamos sola. – opinó Harry (seco también gracias al mismo encantamiento) sentándose en un banco.

–No se queja en serio. Le encanta vernos volar, sobre todo a mi hermano. – aclaró Ginny – lo que ocurre es que es su manera de llamar la atención de Ron.

–Una manera un tanto extraña. – opinó Harry.

Ella, a modo de respuesta, sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Y, bueno¿se puede saber dónde te escondiste ayer todo el día? –preguntó ella unos minutos después desde la puerta, comprobando que seguía lloviendo con fuerza.

Se sentó al lado del chico mientras esperaba que él continuara con la conversación.

–Por ahí. – dijo él escuetamente.

–Si no quieres hablar del tema con Ron y Hermione, muy bien; yo tampoco me sentía con ganas de hacerlo. –repuso ella. – Pero a mí puedes hablarme¿sabes? Así de paso puedo esconderme de ellos también.

Rieron un momento por el último comentario de ella y después Harry decidió que sí tenía ganas de hablar con alguien… con ella.

–Siento haberme marchado así cuando llegamos al castillo ayer. – comenzó Harry mirando alternativamente sus manos y sus zapatos. – Yo sólo quería que compraras los regalos y que no estuvieras preocupada por eso. Pero, una vez más, volví a saltarme las normas cuando no debía y te puse en peligro.

–Pero... no tienes que disculparte Harry. – intervino Ginny confusa – Si lo ves de esa forma yo tengo gran parte de la culpa. Podía haberte insistido para que volviéramos al castillo antes de llegar a Honeydukes.

–Pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa. – insistió él sin mirarla a la cara. No podía hacerlo, el remordimiento le oprimía la cabeza.

–¡Oh, vamos! No digas tonterías... Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que tú organizaste el ataque. Harry, tú me salvaste. – en ese momento ella se volvió para mirar a Harry, pero como él estaba ocupado en observarse los zapatos Ginny tuvo que levantarle la cara con sus manos para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

–No tienes la culpa de que ellos aparecieran.

–¡Sí tengo la culpa¿no lo entiendes? – exclamó Harry – Ellos estaban allí por mí, porque querían capturarme. Y si no fuera por ti yo me habría dejado atrapar… sólo después de acabar con ella. –El sentimiento de culpa se hacía más intenso si la miraba a los ojos, pero ya que había empezado a contarle no podía detenerse. – Olvidé que tú estabas allí conmigo cuando Bellatrix estaba tan cerca. ¡Estuve a punto de arrojar la capa para luchar contra ella! –admitió alzando la voz.

–Pero Harry, es comprensible. Ella…

–¡Te puse en peligro! Eso no tiene explicación alguna, Ginny. – cortó él sin bajar la mirada. – No sé en qué estaba pensando. La vi allí tan tranquila y de pronto todo el odio acumulado me nubló la razón. Lo siento.

–¡Deja ya de disculparte por algo de lo que no tienes la culpa! – Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero ella no se calló, sólo bajó la voz. – Pensabas en que ella te ha quitado a una persona demasiado importante, y no era sólo odio lo que sentías… había dolor y rabia. No pienses más en algo que no ha llegado a ocurrir, por favor. Sólo conseguirás hacerte más daño.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, aceptando todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

–Llegará el momento de vengar la muerte de Sirius, Harry. – comenzó Ginny, captando de nuevo la atención del chico, que volvió a mirarla a los ojos. – Ayer no era ese momento, eran demasiados.

–Era la oportunidad de llegar hasta 'Él'. – murmuró Harry.

–¿Vol- Voldemort? –inquirió ella sorprendida.

–Hubiera acabado todo. – respondió él con frialdad.

–¿Acabado¡Te mataría, Harry! – gritó Ginny levantándose de un salto. –¿Estás loco!

–Yo le habría matado a él y esa maldita profecía acabaría por cumplirse de una vez. – repuso Harry con el mismo tono frío en la voz.

–¿Profecía? Se rompió sin que llegaras a escucharla. Ninguno de nosotros la escuchó… – ahora ella estaba completamente confundida. – ¿Cómo vas a saber lo que…

–"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…_" –recitó Harry con un hilo de voz. Le había dado tantas vueltas desde que Dumbledore se la diera a conocer que había acabado por aprendérsela de memoria.

La expresión de Ginny era difícil de descifrar; era una mezcla de sentimientos: asombro, miedo, inquietud, dolor… Se sentó de nuevo con un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar. "_Ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida_"

Harry había cerrado los ojos esperando una reacción con gritos, esperando sentir el rechazo de ella en su voz. Por eso prefería no mirar.

Pero pasaron al menos diez minutos y lo único que se oía era la lluvia repiqueteando en el techo y las ventanas de los vestuarios. Abrió lo ojos lentamente y lo que vio le preocupó.

–Ginny¿estás bien? – cogió las manos de ella, que temblaban sobre sus rodillas. Tenía la cara pálida, los ojos con un dibujo de terror en las pupilas, los labios apretados y una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

–¿Ginny? – llamó él acariciándole la mejilla para borrar aquella lágrima solitaria.

Ella reaccionó ante el gesto.

–¿Des- desde cuándo… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

–El día del Departamento de Misterios. Dumbledore me lo contó después de que todo acabara en el ministerio. – contestó él preocupado aún por la reacción de ella. – ¿Seguro que estás bien?

–¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? – preguntó ella sin contestar a su pregunta.

–Me daba miedo.

–No entiendo. Miedo ¿de qué?

–De que me rechazarais por tener que convertirme en un asesino. – admitió lentamente.

–Eso es una estupidez. –replicó Ginny con enfado. –No te daríamos de lado, y lo sabes. Deberías aprender a no ser tan egoísta en algunos sentidos, Harry.

–¿Egoísta! – exclamó él levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella, que también se había levantado.

–Sí. Deja ya de guardarte todo lo que sientes y permite que tus amigos te ayudemos.

–No podéis ayudarme en esto. – sentenció él frunciendo el ceño.

–Que no podamos matarle no significa que no podamos ayudarte a llegar hasta 'Él'. – explicó Ginny cogiéndole una mano. – Te repito que no intentes quedarte solo, no vamos a dejarte.

Harry suavizó el gesto de enfado de su cara, suspiró profundamente y le dio un apretón a la mano de ella.

–No quiero poneros en peligro. No más de lo que ya estáis.

–Nosotros vamos a seguirte hasta el final, por mucho que insistas en impedírnoslo– afirmó ella esbozando una leve sonrisa. – Si tú puedes preocuparte por nosotros, déjanos preocuparnos por ti.

–Ya lo hacéis. –contestó él sonriendo también. – A veces demasiado.

–Es lo que hacen los amigos¿no? – dijo Ginny desviando la mirada.

Los ojos de él tenían un brillo que la hacia temblar de nervios, y ella no quería que él lo notara. "_Sólo es tu amigo_" se recordó.

"_No me sigas mirando así, por favor_." Intentó llegar hasta la puerta; la lluvia había parado y era el momento de irse antes de decir algo que pudiera acabar con aquella amistad. Pero él tenía sujeta una de sus manos todavía.

Estaba tan nervioso como ella. El corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca. Su razón le aconsejaba que no hiciese nada de lo que pudiera llegar a arrepentirse, pero esa vocecilla de su cabeza le decía que ésa era la oportunidad, que era el momento de arriesgar. Llevaba desde el día anterior preguntándose si era posible que ella sintiese algo más y, aunque sólo había visto unos pocos gestos que aumentaban esa posibilidad, había decidido que era hora de arriesgarse y comprobarlo.

Se volvió hacia él pero con la vista fija en el suelo. Intentaba calmarse respirando profundamente, pero no lo consiguió. Harry le levantó el rostro con sus manos, que temblaban.

Se miraron a los ojos un instante y sucedió.

Él terminó de romper la distancia que los separaba para darle un beso suave, tranquilo… lleno de esperanzas.

Ella se quedó parada de la impresión. ¡Harry la estaba besando! Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sinfín de sensaciones que en ese momento le recorría el cuerpo, y correspondió tímidamente al beso.

–¡Maldito charco! Cómo me he puesto la túnica…– exclamó alguien a pocos metros del vestuario.

Harry y Ginny se separaron bruscamente. Conocían muy bien esa voz.

* * *

_N/A: vaya con el del charco... nos fastidió la escena!¬¬ ¿quién será?... se admiten apuestas... Para una vez que Harry se decide a dar el paso... va alguien y los interrumpe..._

_Primero que nada... siento muchísimo la tardanza, esta vez no tengo excusa... y admito que no colgué antes el capi pues.. por falta de ganas y de ánimos. _

_Quiero agradecerles a **kika dlc** y a **SabrinaEvans **por seguirme y dejarme su review (la verdad creo que son las únicas que me leen jeje), GRACIAS! en serio, significan mucho para mí . Espero que este capi les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo! _

_Un beso enorme_

_**NaSiRiD**_


	8. ¿Huyes?

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "¿Huyes?"**

–Sabía que estaríais aquí. – dijo Ron con una sonrisita al entrar en los vestuarios y ver a Harry y a su hermana.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? – inquirió Harry de modo cortante; quizás más brusco de lo que le hubiese gustado sonar. Pero lo cierto es que estaba un poco molesto con su amigo, no podía haber sido más inoportuno.

–Vine para avisaros de que es la hora del almuerzo, para que vinierais al comedor con Hermione y conmigo. – contestó el pelirrojo sin borrar la sonrisa.

–Esto… yo… la verdad es que… voy a mi habitación a cambiarme. –intervino Ginny con nerviosismo. –Os veo en un rato. – y desapareció de los vestuarios como un rayo.

Harry no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de ella; quizás porque en el fondo deseaba que ella hubiera sacado a relucir su genio contra su hermano por haberlos molestado. Pero no esperaba que le hubiera dejado a solas con él, que además tenía esa sonrisa estúpida aún en la cara.

Avanzó a zancadas por la habitación hasta llegar fuera, si corría a lo mejor se libraba de que Ron le preguntara algo. Pero su amigo corrió hasta ponerse a su altura y le echó un brazo por los hombros.

"_Ya no te escapas, Potter_" dijo su vocecilla mental cuando su amigo le pasó el brazo por encima, obligándole a aminorar la marcha.

–¿Qué hacías con mi hermana ahí dentro, tan juntos? – preguntó Ron intentando sonar autoritario.

–Hablábamos, hasta que nos interrumpiste. – respondió Harry un minuto después. Había estado meditando la respuesta, porque decir simplemente 'Nada' no sonaría convincente y, decididamente, no iba a contarle la verdad. Necesitaba seguir vivo para hablar con ella. – Y no estábamos tan juntos.

–Sí que lo estabais.

–No más que tú con Hermione en ciertas ocasiones.

Jaque. Harry había conseguido callar por unos minutos a su amigo, pero la entrada al castillo aún se veía bastante lejos.

–Y¿en qué parte de la conversación os interrumpí exactamente? – Ron volvió al ataque poco después.

–No sabía que las conversaciones tuvieran partes, Ron. Estábamos hablando, ya te lo he dicho. –repuso Harry intentando escabullirse del brazo de su amigo en vano. "_No se lo pienso decir. Me mataría."_

–Y si sólo estabais hablando¿por qué Ginny se ha ido con tanta prisa? –el pelirrojo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquello. Era la única vez que veía a su mejor amigo tan inquieto.

–¡Y yo qué sé! –exclamó Harry un poco harto. – Pregúntale a ella. Además¿se puede saber cómo nos has encontrado?

–Hermione y yo no estábamos dispuestos a recorrernos el castillo de punta a punta como hicimos ayer para buscarte. Y como esta vez olvidaste llevarte el mapa…

–Ah! claro, el map…

–¡Chicos!

Neville se acercó corriendo a ellos. Venía de los invernaderos, donde la profesora Sprout le había permitido tener las _mimbulus mimbletonia_ que el chico había conseguido sacar de su primera planta. Con él delante, Ron prefirió no seguir con el 'interrogatorio'. Harry se había vuelto a salvar gracias a su compañero de cuarto.

En el vestíbulo, los chicos se encontraron con Hermione y entraron juntos en el comedor. Neville se separó de ellos porque Seamus y Dean le había guardado un sitio más adelante y Harry comenzó a resoplar, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Sin embargo, las preguntas tardaron un poco más de lo esperado en llegar.

Harry se sentó y rápidamente comenzó a servirse la comida, así que no pudo ver la mirada de complicidad que Ron y Hermione compartieron. A excepción de eso, actuaron con total normalidad: se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre (Ron frente a Harry y Hermione al lado del pelirrojo) y se sirvieron la comida en silencio, como si no se muriesen de ganas de saber por qué Harry estaba de pronto tan nervioso.

–Harry – su amiga lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

–¿Qué? – contestó él bruscamente y lanzando una mirada que asustaba.

–Nada. Sólo que… creía que no te gustaban las verduras. – indicó Hermione señalando su plato; con las prisas Harry había llenado su plato de verduras, en vez de patatas como solía hacer.

El chico no dijo nada y siguió comiendo (apartando las verduras), intentando hacer caso omiso a las risitas de sus amigos.

A los pocos minutos Ginny llegó al comedor y se sentó en el sitio que quedaba: junto a Harry. Éste, al sentirla llegar, levantó la vista y abrió la boca para decir 'Hola', pero Hermione fue más rápida esa vez.

–Bueno Ron, ya los tenemos a los dos. – comentó la chica dejando a un lado la comida y mirando al pelirrojo que, sorprendentemente, también había dejado de comer.

–¿Empiezas tú o lo hago yo? – preguntó Ron.

–Tú los encontraste, tú preguntas.

–Bien. – apartó su plato a un lado y apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa, acercándose más a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, que habían dejado quietos los cubiertos pero que seguían con la vista fija en sus respectivos platos. –¿Qué estabais haciendo en los vestuarios? – preguntó bajando la voz.

–Hablábamos. –contestó Harry.

–Nada. – dijo Ginny.

Los dos habían hablado a la vez. Ron le lanzó a Hermione una mirada de triunfo.

–No sé a qué viene este juego, – comenzó Ginny recobrando la compostura y echando los nervios afuera. No iba a hablar de lo que había pasado ni con su hermano ni con Hermione, no hasta que hablara con Harry. Así que, soltó los cubiertos y comenzó a actuar como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada. –¿Para qué preguntáis? Nunca os ha importado que Harry y yo estuviéramos solos hasta ahora.

Harry observó a la pelirroja con cierto asombro: era increíble cómo podía cambiar del nerviosismo a la serenidad en cuestión de segundos. "_Eso es tener autocontrol_" pensó a la vez que soltaba los cubiertos y aceptaba que aquella era la mejor maniobra: actuar como si nada, como siempre… al menos hasta que pudiera hablar con ella a solas.

–Ya te he dicho que sólo estábamos hablando. –intervino Harry – Estábamos volando y nos sorprendió el chaparrón, así que nos refugiamos en los vestuarios¿verdad, Ginny? – preguntó el chico mirando a la pelirroja.

–Verdad – contestó ella sin mirarle. No sé por qué tanta preocupación, de hecho, me gustaría saber qué estáis tramando.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, mirándose como intentando encontrar una excusa aceptable. Harry aprovechó el momento para establecer contacto visual con Ginny, pero ella seguía con la vista fija en su hermano.

–No tramamos nada¡por favor! – exclamó Hermione lentamente, parecía alargar las palabras, como si estuviese aún pensando qué decir a continuación. – Sólo pensábamos que, bueno, vosotros dos últimamente…

–Nosotros nada, Hermione. – atajó Harry de pronto. – Estábamos hablando como amigos que somos¿qué más crees que podríamos hacer?

A Ginny le dio un vuelco el estómago al escuchar el último comentario de Harry, pero decidió seguirle la corriente… Aunque ya no tenía ganas de hablar con él¿por qué había dado a entender que entre ambos no podía pasar nada¿Acaso era lo que él pensaba¿Por qué la había besado entonces?

–Es cierto, nosotros sólo somos amigos. –concluyó Ginny, haciendo hincapié en 'sólo'.

Se levantó y con un 'no tengo hambre' desapareció del comedor, enfadada. Hermione, atónita ante la situación, salió disparada detrás de su amiga.

–La acabas de fastidiar, Harry. – añadió Ron volviendo a comer.

**o 0 O 0 o**

–¡Gin! – Hermione había salido detrás de su amiga, que subía corriendo las escaleras. – ¡Gin, espera!

Unos minutos más de carrera y Hermione consiguió alcanzar a Ginny. Y aunque la pelirroja le dijo que no tenía ganas de hablar, ambas continuaron juntas hasta llegar al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto curso de Gryffindor.

–No tienes que quedarte. – dijo Ginny sentándose en su cama. – Necesito estar sola.

–No, necesitas hablar con alguien. – corrigió Hermione sentándose a su lado. – Somos amigas, Gin. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

–No hay nada que contar. – contestó fríamente.

–Vamos, no creerás que me tragué el cuento ese de que sólo estuvisteis hablando¿no? Porque, para haber estado únicamente charlando veníais los dos muy raros. – contestó Hermione mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos. – A no ser que lo que sea que estuvieseis hablando fuera… importante.

–No te voy a decir nada. – repuso Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

–Pero… Ginny, a mí no tienes por qué engañarme. –murmuró Hermione un tanto confusa. – Tú y yo siempre nos lo contamos todo y…

–Sí, claro. Te lo digo para que vayas después a contárselo todo al estúpido de mi hermano¿verdad? – saltó Ginny, enojada. – Después de todo, ya lo has hecho antes; te confieso que sigo sintiendo algo especial por Harry, te pido que me guardes el secreto y vas y… ¡se lo cuentas a Ron!

–Yo jamás he contado ninguno de tus secretos, y mucho menos a tu hermano. – contestó Hermione tranquilamente.

–Y entonces¿por qué cada vez que estoy con Harry mi hermano sonríe de forma tan estúpida? Hace semanas que lo noto; estáis continuamente pendiente de nosotros dos, como si esperarais que ocurriera algo.

–A veces Ron no es tan… tan ciego como hemos creído siempre. –comenzó a explicar Hermione. – Empezó a sospechar desde que rechazaste a Dean en la sala común. Y en eso admito que tengo parte de culpa, porque justo antes de que lo hicieras yo les había comentado a Ron y a Harry que le ibas a decir que 'sí' a Dean definitivamente. Y después de eso, empezó a hacerse ilusiones sobre tus sentimientos por Harry.

–Y tú no le paraste los pies. – añadió Ginny. – Dejaste que pensara que si yo había rechazado a Dean era por Harry¿no?

–¿Y no es cierto? Mira Gin, no le dije nada a tu hermano porque te lo había prometido, pero que Harry no se haya dado cuenta que sigues enamorada de él no significa que el resto del mundo tampoco se haya dado cuenta. Y tu hermano te conoce muy bien, así que si él lo sabe no es precisamente por mí. – determinó Hermione. – Y, ahora que todo ese asunto está aclarado¿piensas contarme qué ha pasado con Harry esta mañana?

–Siento haber dudado de ti, Mione. –se disculpó la pelirroja.

–No hay problema. Pero¿me quieres contar de una vez? – insistió Hermione, impaciente.

**o 0 O 0 o**

El lunes por la mañana amaneció nublado, tanto, que parecía que de un momento a otro se desataría una tormenta. Cuando Harry llegó al comedor y vio el cielo de aquel día, pensó que el tiempo estaba muy acorde con lo que él sentía. En su intento por evitar que Ron y Hermione supieran que había besado a Ginny (antes de poder hablar con ella) había metido la pata. En aquel momento estaba molesto con su mejor amigo por ser tan inoportuno y se dejó llevar hasta tal punto que dijo cosas que no sentía. Como aquella insinuación de que entre él y Ginny no podía haber más que amistad. "_Qué estupidez_."

No terminó el almuerzo para ir a buscar a Ginny y explicarle, pero ella se pasó toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación con Hermione. Mientras tanto, Harry pasó toda la tarde en la sala común haciendo deberes con Ron. De vez en cuando miraba hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, y un par de veces estuvo tentado de subir (a pesar de que a los chicos no les estaba permitido). Pero Ron le sugirió que esperase al día siguiente. El pelirrojo intentó en varias ocasiones sonsacarle algo a Harry, pero él sólo contestaba con evasivas.

Y ahora estaba desayunando en silencio, escuchando como Ron y Hermione discutían por alguna estupidez y pensando que tenía que hablar con Ginny cuanto antes. Al final, el día anterior no había conseguido verla desde el almuerzo.

Pero tampoco la vio en el desayuno, así que se fue a clase sin poder aclarar nada.

–No puedo creerlo. – bufó Ron cuando salían de Transformaciones a la hora del almuerzo. – Faltan unos días para las vacaciones y McGonagall se dedica a agobiarnos con esa pila de deberes.

–Nos prepara para los EXTASI's¿qué esperabas? – dijo Hermione tranquilamente. – Además, no te quejes porque Harry lleva más tareas que nosotros.

–Eso le pasa por no estar atento en clase. – observó Ron sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor. – A saber en quién estaba pensando…

Harry comenzó a comer sin hacer caso a los comentarios de su amigo; era cierto que llevaba más deberes que ellos, se había pasado la hora de clase recordando el día anterior y McGonagall lo había pillado mirando ensimismado por la ventada cuando debía estar practicando como el resto de la clase.

–¿Sabes, Harry? Por mucho que digas, aquí pasa algo raro. –comentó Ron.

–¿Raro? – cuestionó Harry, confundido.

–Ron tiene razón. – coincidió Hermione mirando hacia el final de la mesa de Gryffindor. – Ginny siempre se sienta con nosotros.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia donde lo hacía Hermione: Ginny estaba sentada al final de la mesa, con algunos de sus compañeros de curso. Estaba riendo por algo que parecía haber dicho el chico que se sentaba a su lado, cuando se sintió observada. Miró hacia donde estaban Hermione, Ron y Harry; cruzó su mirada con la de Harry unos segundos, borró la sonrisa y se volvió hacia sus compañeros de nuevo.

Harry entendió perfectamente por el gesto que Ginny estaba enfadada con él. Era hora de solucionarlo.

Sin decir nada se levantó, cogió su mochila y se fue caminando hacia la puerta del comedor. Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de la espalda de Ginny, cambió de idea. Ella estaba divirtiéndose, como si nada le preocupase… Y Harry, que había llegado hasta allí con la intención de hablar con ella, continuó caminando hacia la puerta.

"_Cobarde_" se regañó a sí mismo cuando subía las escaleras, ya fuera del comedor.

Ron y Hermione habían seguido con la mirada a su amigo.

–Esto es una estupidez. – opinó ella en voz alta.

–Sí. Si mi madre se entera que Harry lleva dos días sin comer bien por culpa de Ginny, le manda un vociferador a la enana. – dijo Ron volviendo a su plato.

"_Dejar los almuerzos a medias también es una estupidez. Aunque no era eso a lo que me refería_" pensó Hermione.

**o 0 O 0 o**

No fue hasta la tarde del día siguiente cuando Harry y Ginny volvieron a verse. Ella le había estado evitando todo el tiempo, pero el último entrenamiento de quidditch antes de las vacaciones era ineludible.

Después de hora y media el equipo se dirigía hacia el castillo, la mayoría de ellos pensando que ése había sido uno de los entrenamientos más extraños que habían tenido. No por el viento helado que había azotado sus caras todo el tiempo, sino por el carácter huraño del capitán y las continuas muestras de enfado de una de las cazadoras. Harry fue más exigente que nunca, dando instrucciones continuamente, como si el partido más importante se disputase al día siguiente. Nadie osaba quejarse de su actitud excepto Ginny, que parecía también mucho más irritada de lo habitual.

Nada más salir de los vestuarios Harry caminó hasta estar a la altura de la pelirroja. Iba a pedirle disculpas por cómo se había comportado con ella, iba a explicarle todo de una vez… pero ella, al oír como él la llamaba, aceleró el paso y dejó a Harry parado en medio del camino. Gesto que él aceptó como una derrota: le había mostrado a Ginny lo que sentía por ella y como respuesta sólo recibía las huidas de ella. Bien es cierto que no habían hablado claramente del tema (de hecho, casi no habían cruzado palabra) y que él metió la pata al hacer aquel estúpido comentario en el comedor, pero Harry pensaba que si ella sintiese algo por él no huiría… más bien le echaría en cara que hubiese insinuado que sólo podían ser amigos cuando él mismo la había besado.

Harry se pasó varios minutos allí de pie viendo como Ginny se alejaba, hasta que Lisa se acercó a él y comenzaron a hablar mientras caminaban juntos hacia el castillo.

Ginny iba sola, pensando de nuevo en Harry y en el horrible rumbo que había tomado su amistad desde aquel beso. Si era necesario olvidaría el beso, si con eso podían recuperar su amistad…sí, eso era lo que tenía que decirle a Harry. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para hablar con él vio algo que la hizo cambiar de idea y echó a correr hacia el castillo.

Harry acababa de comentarle a Lisa lo bien que había estado en aquel entrenamiento y ella como respuesta le dio un abrazo. Eso fue lo que Ginny había visto.

Pero con la misma rapidez con la que Lisa se había abalanzado sobre él, Harry se separó de ella. La pelirroja, sin embargo, no había visto la reacción del chico y se acercaba a la torre de Gryffindor con los ojos empañados.

Cuando Harry y Ron entraron en la sala común la encontraron desierta, por la hora que era todo el mundo estaría en la cena. Subieron al dormitorio para quitarse el uniforme de quidditch antes de bajar al comedor. Pero Harry no tenía mucho apetito, así que le insistió a Ron para que no le esperara para cenar. El pelirrojo salió del dormitorio a regañadientes mientras Harry terminaba de vestirse.

Diez minutos después salió él también del dormitorio; le apetecía sentarse frente a la chimenea un rato, sin nadie que le molestara. Pero cuando bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios escuchó que había alguien en la sala. Era Hermione la que hablaba.

–…si su posición es estúpida según tú, no creo que la tuya sea mucho mejor. Es la primera vez que te veo huir de algo, Gin.

–No huyo. Sólo estoy intentando evitar que esto se complique más para mí. – puntualizó Ginny.

–¿Complicarse? – pregunto con incredulidad Hermione.

Harry escuchaba atento desde el improvisado escondite que le proporcionaba el muro que separaba las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos y de las chicas. ¿Estaban hablando de él?

–Un par de tontos, eso es lo que sois. – bufó Hermione. – Me voy a cenar. – y dos minutos más tarde desapareció tras el retrato.

Harry salió de su escondite y echó un vistazo a la sala común: encontró a Ginny sentada en un sillón que había frente a la chimenea. "_Este es el momento_" se decía a sí mismo "_Ya no me habla, así que no pierdo nada_."

–Espero que esta vez no te vayas de nuevo. – dijo Harry llamando al atención de ella, que se levantó para quedar frente al chico. – Porque si subes a tu habitación no voy a poder seguirte, y necesito hablar contigo.

Apenas había medio metro de distancia entre los dos, pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta. Ginny permaneció callada, aunque interiormente se debatía entre dejar que Harry hablara o decirlo ella primero. Al final ganó la segunda opción; de todas maneras estaba segura que él iba a decir lo mismo, así que pensó que si lo decía ella tal vez no doliese tanto.

–Han sido unos días muy extraños, Harry. – comenzó Ginny bajando la voz. Respiró profundamente y continuó. – Lo mejor será olvidarlos, hacer como que no pasó nada y seguir siendo amigos como antes.

Le costó un esfuerzo tremendo decirle aquello, y más mirándole a los ojos. Pero era mejor que tener que escucharlos de los labios de él.

La pequeña llama de esperanza que Harry albergaba en su interior se apagó de un soplo. En parte esperaba el rechazo pero no antes de que él pudiese hablar. Ginny bajó la mirada, seguramente sobrepasada por la situación.

"_Esto es lo que Ron tanto teme_" se dijo Harry antes de hablar.

–Sí, olvidar parece la mejor solución. – reconoció él al fin.

Ginny levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de Harry, esperando que él dijese algo así como: 'Todo olvidado¿vamos a cenar?' Pero de nuevo él volvió a sorprenderla.

–Sólo hay un pequeño detalle.

–¿Cuál?

–Que ya no podemos ser amigos. –sentenció Harry con voz apagada.

Ginny lo miró muy confusa; el corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad. ¿Sería posible que fuese a decirle que él…?

–Lo siento, Ginny. – continuó Harry mirándola a los ojos. – Yo no voy a poder olvidarlo, la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo. – Hizo una pausa antes de atreverse a decirle – No creo que vaya a soportar ser sólo tu amigo ahora, lo siento. Tal vez dentro de un tiempo… pero no ahora. Estoy cansado de tener que ocultarte lo que siento. – una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de él.

Ginny no dijo una palabra, permaneció quieta, de pie frente a él, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras asimilaba todo lo que había escuchado. Harry entendió ese silencio como el definitivo, bajó la mirada, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio. Ya no tenía ganas de sentarse junto al fuego, ni tampoco tenía ganas de cenar, sólo le apetecía tumbarse en la cama y quedarse dormido.

"_Si arriesgas, también puedes perder_" le dijo la voz de su cabeza. Después de eso, Harry no le iba a insistir más a Ron para que hablar de una vez con Hermione.

Si la pelirroja no dijo nada fue por la sorpresa de oír la confesión de Harry, y no porque no sintiera nada como él había pensado. Tardó un poco en asimilar que Harry sí sentía algo más que amistad por ella, por eso cuando reaccionó al fin, Harry estaba a punto de subir al dormitorio.

–¡Harry!

Ginny corrió un poco hasta alcanzarlo. Él estaba al final de la escalera, ahora mirando hacia la pelirroja y con las manos aún en los bolsillos. Esta vez fue él quien no dijo nada, aunque ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Ginny sonrió abiertamente y, sin decir nada, le besó.

Se separaron un par de minutos después. No se dijeron nada, bastaba con mirarse a los ojos para saber qué sentían. Y así permanecieron un momento, hablándose con la mirada, hasta que Harry alzó una de sus manos para acariciar una de las mejillas de ella. Ginny, al sentir el contacto delicado sobre su cara, esbozó una sonrisa.

–Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. – susurró Harry acercándose más a ella. Sin perder de vistas los ojos de Ginny, él sonrió también. Probablemente era la sonrisa más feliz que lucía desde hacía mucho tiempo. –Hace mucho que tenía ganas de decírtelo. – musitó justo sobre los labios de ella.

Unos minutos más tarde unas risitas nerviosas los alertaron de que ya no estaban solos. Se separaron a regañadientes y miraron a su alrededor, comprobando que era el grupito de alumnos de segundo año los que entraban a la sala común, descubriéndoles en pleno beso.

Temiendo la aparición de Ron, Harry le sugirió a Ginny en voz baja que salieran a dar un paseo. Ella aceptó enseguida, cogiendo la mano del chico y siguiéndole a través del retrato.

Bajaron el primer tramo de escaleras y luego siguieron el corredor que había hacia la derecha. Iban cogidos de la mano, sonriendo, tan ocupados en mirarse cada dos segundos que no se percataron de las dos personas que venían del comedor y que estaban observándoles alejarse por el corredor.

–¿Lo has visto? – preguntó Ron mientras subían las escaleras.

–Parece que arreglaron sus malentendidos – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa, se alegraba mucho por sus dos amigos. –¿Qué pasa ahora? – le preguntó al pelirrojo al ver como éste se quedaba parado en medio de la escalera.

–¿A dónde se supone que van? – inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

–No eres tan inocente, Ron. – dijo ella tirando del chico para que siguiera subiendo. – Seguramente ha empezado a llegar gente a la sala común y quieren estar solos, es lo normal¿no?

Ambos pasaron por el agujero del retrato y buscaron dos sillones junto al fuego para sentarse. Ron seguía con el mismo gesto de seriedad, por lo que Hermione entendió que el tema no estaba zanjado.

–No entiendo por qué te comportas así. ¿No creías que Harry era el chico adecuado para tu hermana?

–Sí, y lo sigo pensando, pero…

–Pero ¿qué? Venga Ron, es tu mejor amigo. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

–Es que… bueno, no quiero imaginármelos besuqueándose. – admitió un poco avergonzado.

–¿Y quién dice que lo imagines? No lo hagas y punto. – repuso ella rodando los ojos. – ¿O preferirías que se quedaran aquí y verlos tú mismo? –preguntó con burla.

–¡No, claro que no!

–De todos modos, Harry no se atrevería si quiera a tocar a Ginny estando tú delante. –añadió Hermione tras ver la cara de espanto de Ron. –Creo que te tiene miedo.

–¿Miedo a mí? Si es mi mejor amigo…

–Precisamente por eso.

Una hora más tarde Ron cabeceaba en el sillón intentando vencer al sueño.

–Venga, Ron – insistía Hermione a su lado – Ya hablarás mañana con ellos¿no ves que te vas a quedar dormido?

–Están tardando mucho – repitió Ron mientras se levantaba; dos minutos más allí sentado y se quedaría dormido.

–No seas tonto y vamos, que te acompaño. – repuso Hermione tirando de él hacia las escaleras. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta del dormitorio porque él iba tan somnoliento que era capaz de tropezar en las escaleras o de meterse en otra habitación.

Casi media hora después llegaba Harry al dormitorio, encontrándose a un Ron placidamente dormido.

**o 0 O 0 o**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry despertó, su mejor amigo ya estaba vestido y sentado en la cama esperando que él despertara.

–Buenos días, Ron – saludó Harry levantándose y buscando la ropa para vestirse. Le daba la espalda a su amigo, aunque no casualmente.

–Más buenos para unos que para otros¿no? – observó Ron con un gesto serio que Harry hacía esfuerzos por no ver.

"_Prepárate, Potter_" advirtió una voz en su cabeza cuando descubrió que el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto habían desaparecido.

–Sí, supongo. ¿Dónde están los demás¿Acaso es tan tarde? – preguntó un poco nervioso mientras se ponía los zapatos.

–¿Me tienes miedo, Harry? – cuestionó Ron con un deje de incredulidad en la voz.

Ante la pregunta, Harry miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos: mezcla de sorpresa y de temor por lo que podría suceder. Pero decidió ser sincero y acabar cuanto antes con aquella situación tan incómoda.

–Un poco – admitió en voz baja. –No me atrevía a decírtelo por lo excesivamente protector que eres con ella pero… me gusta mucho tu hermana. Mucho.

–¿Más que Cho?

–Mucho más. – confirmó levantándose de la cama y cogiendo su capa. – Yo…yo estoy enamorado de Ginny.

–¡Por fin! – exclamó Ron poniéndose al lado de su amigo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

–¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry extrañado. Había esperado una sarta de regañinas, con algún que otro grito añadido, pero no esa reacción tan… tan… tan amistosa.

–Llevo tiempo esperándolo. Hasta llegué a perder las esperanzas este verano, cuando Ginny comenzó a escribirse con Dean. Pero me alegro que seas tú, Harry, me alegro mucho.

–¿De veras?

–Me resultará un poco extraño, lo admito. Pero eres el chico perfecto para Ginny, lo sé. – reconoció Ron con una sonrisa y guiando a su amigo hasta la puerta. –¿Bajamos a desayunar? Se nos hará tarde para Herbología.

–Ron – lo llamó Harry cuando estaba por salir del dormitorio. –Gracias.

–¿Por qué? Mientras evites los besuqueos en mi presencia, estará bien. – añadió Ron con cara de espanto.

Cuando llegaron al comedor estaba casi vacío; era tan tarde que tuvieron el tiempo justo para engullir una tostada y beber un poco de zumo.

A la hora del almuerzo Harry venía del aula de Encantamientos con Hermione y con Ron cuando Ginny apareció a su lado. Saludó a su hermano y a Hermione, que no se dieron cuenta porque iban enfrascados en una pequeña discusión, y luego saludó a Harry con un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Qué tal la mañana? – le preguntó él, tomándola de la mano.

–Extrañamente bien para haber tenido dos horas con Snape. Os estuvimos esperando para desayunar.

–Lo siento. Me quedé dormido y luego me entretuve hablando con Ron. – se disculpó Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

–¿Y?

–Sin problemas. – aseguró tranquilamente. – Lo único que…bueno, 'nada de besuqueos en su presencia'. Esas han sidos sus palabras.

Al oír lo último, Ginny se detuvo y Harry la imitó, pero Ron y Hermione siguieron el camino hacia el comedor sin darse cuenta de nada.

–Ahora ya no nos ve – confirmó Ginny acercándose a Harry.

–Me encantas – susurró él, terminando de acortar las distancias.

Fue un beso muy corto, un simple acariciar de labios. Aquel no era el sitio adecuado, y menos aún a esa hora que todo el mundo salía de clases.

Cuando ambos entraron al comedor Ron y Hermione ya les habían guardado el sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pasaron casi todo el tiempo escuchando como Ron discutía con Hermione acerca de algo que ella había dicho antes.

–Mione¿te importaría explicarnos de qué va esta discusión? – preguntó Ginny mientras se servía el postre. – Lleváis media hora igual y no acabo de enterarme.

–Ni yo – secundó Harry.

–Es sólo que a tu hermano le molestan las comparaciones. – dijo Hermione.

–¡No es eso! Es que tú siempre tienes que compararme con el estúpido de Krum. – le corrigió Ron con las orejas muy coloradas.

–Yo no tengo la culpa que él sea mejor haciendo encantamientos. Al fin y al cabo es más mayor. –repuso Hermione sonriendo burlonamente.

Harry y Ginny se miraron y, con esfuerzo, evitaron estallar en carcajadas.

–¡Ya sé que es mayor! No tienes que recordármelo –masculló el pelirrojo devolviendo su atención al pastel de calabaza que tenía delante.

Ginny miró significativamente a Hermione; estaba segura que ella había sacado el nombre de Krum a propósito, para que su hermano estallara y le dijese que lo que él verdaderamente sentía hacia Krum eran celos. Pero Ginny sabía que ése era un plan demasiado retorcido para que el ciego de su hermano se percatara de las intenciones de Hermione.

"_Al final seré yo quien arregle la vida sentimental de mi hermano…_" pensó Ginny al tiempo que terminaba con su postre.

–Bueno, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de la próxima clase. – comentó Ginny levantándose de la mesa. – Harry¿me acompañas?

El chico asintió y se levantó rápidamente ante la mirada molesta de Ron.

–Por cierto Ron, deja ya de preocuparte por mi vida¿quieres? Estoy saliendo con Harry y tú mismo dijiste que él es el chico adecuado, el chico perfecto¿no? Pues deja ya de mirarnos así. –dijo Ginny con resolución. – Ya no hace falta que ni tú ni Hermione hagáis de celestinos con nosotros.

–¿Cómo que celestinos? – inquirió Ron – Nosotros no hemos…

–¿No? – cuestionó Ginny – Podría recordarle algunas de las cosas que han hecho¿verdad, Harry?

–Claro, como cuando nos dejasteis solos para ir a Hogsmeade el último fin de semana – contestó Harry.

–Aunque metiste la pata el domingo en los vestuarios de quidditch, hermanito. – añadió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. – Suerte que nosotros ya lo arreglamos – Ginny se cogió de la mano de Harry y le sonrió antes de volverse otra vez hacia Ron y Hermione. –¿Vosotros pensáis arreglarlo alguna vez? Está bastante claro que si Mione te hace enfadar por Krum es para llamar tu atención. Además, hace meses que ella no le escribe porque no sabe cómo decirle que eres tú el chico que le gusta.

–Y si Ron se enfada tanto cuando le sacas el tema de Krum es porque se muere de los celos. Es su manera de demostrarte lo mucho que le gustas. – añadió Harry. – Mione, me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente no te hayas dado cuenta.

Tanto Hermione como Ron tenían los ojos muy abiertos, mirando con reproche a Ginny y a Harry respectivamente. Era el gesto que delataba que habían dado en el clavo.

–Ya que no os decidíais a hablaros del tema, y como nos parece una tontería que desperdiciéis el tiempo haciendo como que sólo sois amigos, hemos decidido dar el primer paso nosotros. – explicó Ginny. – A partir de ahora, el asunto es todo vuestro.

–¿Vamos, Gin? – instó Harry viendo venir la oleada de protestas de sus dos amigos.

–Claro. Hasta luego, chicos.

Y se fue del comedor cogida de la mano de Harry, dejando atrás a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, que se miraban nerviosos y sin saber muy bien qué decir.

–¿Viste la cara de Ron? – comentó Ginny riendo, una vez salieron del comedor.

–Creo que me matará por esto. – repuso Harry. – ¿No íbamos a la biblioteca? – cuestionó cuando Ginny empezó a dirigirle hacia el vestíbulo.

–¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad de salir juntos a los terrenos del colegio sin tener a mi hermano con nosotros? – preguntó ella – Ya iremos después a la biblioteca.

Y salieron riendo del castillo, aprovechando cada instante de aquella felicidad recién conseguida y disfrutando del maravilloso día que el cielo despejado y el tibio sol les proporcionaba.

Estuvieron caminando sobre la nieve que vestía Hogwarts el resto de la hora del almuerzo, abrazados para mantener el frío fuera de ellos y aprovechando que no estaba Ron para… bueno, para disfrutar de la cercanía que, después de mucho desear, ya compartían.

* * *

_Se acabó! Snif, snif.. me da un poco de pena que ya se haya acabado, porque disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic (además que es muy especial para mí porque es el primer fic medio largo que consigo acabar…y que, además es el primer fic sobre Harry Potter que escribo). Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis leído, pero en especial a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia en hacerme saber que me leían… Gracias a mune-potter, la sifri, Delaila, Sirenita, Neckna, kika dlc (gracias por los ánimos!), Sabrina Evans, Ginny Potter W y Alkas. Mil gracias a todos! _

_Por cierto, Sabrina Evans, me invitaste a colgar mi historia en tu web (lo haré encantada ) pero olvidaste poner la dirección completa jijiji, un beso enorme y gracias por la invitación. _

_Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo…por ahora… porque estoy escribiendo una nueva historia (también de HP) pero no podré publicarla al menos hasta que haya salido el sexto libro en español (que no quiero fastidiarselo a nadie con los spoilers jeje). Pero seguro que de vez en cuando vuelvo con algún mini fic como este. _

_Espero vuestros reviews sobre este último capitulo! _

_Un beso para todos y hasta pronto! _

_NaSiRiD _


End file.
